Endless Love
by Sabrina Mellark
Summary: The sequel to Gale's Got Me Good
1. Prologue

**hey! okay this is the sequel to Gale's Got Me Good. it's not really all depressing like the last one it's more family friendly, except for parts that are lemony. if you are not mature enough to handle words that are sometimes known as "the eliminatory outlets", then dont read. okay to make it easy on you, at the beginning of a chapter i'll put lemony if it is. oh glob im taking up to much time. okay, chapter one, im using wordpad...again, gale is the nice guy now, Beck Odair incase you didnt notice, his name means 'stream'. i know most people used finn, but i prefer to stand out. alright on with the chapter. enjoy! **

**P.S - i dont own the dirty joke peeta tells katniss and i dont own the titanic, or the movie.**

{**lemony**}

"Guys i'm back!" gale calls, the door closing behind him. i get up off the couch where Peeta and i were snuggling, and walk over to Gale, with Hunter in his arms. "hey, dinner is cooking now, it'll be done in about an hour or so" i say. "okay..here" he says handing me the baby. "hi baby, hii. i missed youuu, yes i did" i say to the baby. he laughs. he's ten months old now.

i go back to the couch and take off his layers. luckily it didnt snow today, it was just really cold. i leave him in his shirt and pants. peeta takes him from me and plays with the baby, saying, "times up". i decide to go and see where Celine is. i find her in the study, on the computer. Beck is on the screen, he's not talking, rather doing sign language. Celine and Beck are best friends now, they video chat, and write each other letters.

i walk over to my daughter, six years old now, and kneel next to her. "hi Beck" i say. "hi auntie Katniss!" he replies happily. "how are you sweety" i say. "gooood" he stretches it. "alright thats great, tell your mommy i said hi okay" i say. "okay" he replies and i leave out.

when i enter the livingroom i find Gale and Peeta socializing. they never really talk, but now that Gale lives with us they thinks it's better they settle whats between them. i think it's a good i dea, i've forgiven Gale, and now Peeta's beginning to as well. "where's hunter" i ask. "walking around in his walker" gale replies. i nod and go to look for him. i find him at the bottom of the staircase, fussy because he cant go up them with his walker. i giggle and take him out, kicking the walker to the side. "c'mon baby" i say and set him at the bottom of the staircase. he begins to happily climb them, using his knees. i stay behind him incase he falls.

when we make it to the top i let him continue crawling. he crawls down the hallway then stops and turns his head to see if im still here. when he sees i am he continues. he goes all the way to Gale's room and starts hitting the door with his hand. i open the door and he crawls in. he goes to the middle of the floor and sits down, playing with his blocks.

i laugh, thats all he wanted. he's so smart. "da" he says quietly. i walk over to him and kneel down, what did he say. "da" he repeats it louder this time. "da...da...da...dada". i squeal in delight. this is the first time i've ever heard one of my children speak! celine has never spoken before, and neither has hunter, until now!

next thing i now im calling Peeta and Gale upstairs and they come running immediatly. "he said his first words!" i exclaim. "what'd he say" gale asks frantically. "he said, dada" i reply smiling at him. "da dada dada" hunter says. they get excited and clap for him. hunter claps, copying the rest of us. "dada" hunter says again and holds his arms up to Gale. gale picks him up and tosses him into the air over and over. "goodjob hunter!" he says leaving out, back downstairs.

i gather up the blocks in my shirt and go with Peeta downstairs. i set the blocks on the floor in the livingroom. gale puts the baby on the floor so he can play with them. peeta leaves the room and comes back with a bottle filled with milk. he gives it to hunter and hunter accepts it and leans back onto the couch drinking it.

the oven beeps and peeta and i go to the kitchen. we take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and tend to the stew on the stove. when dinner is ready we gather everybody up and eat, then dessert. i feed hunter little spoonfuls, blowing the food before giving it to him. he likes it. i give him his cinnamon roll and he eats it himself, making a big mess. it's only cute when they're babies.

after dinner Gale takes hunter to get cleaned up. peeta and i tuck celine into bed, she has school tomorrow. _goodnight sweetie_, _goodnight mommy._ peeta puts his forehead to hers, then kisses her nose. her bright blue eyes somewhat glow in the dark. she hugs him and lays back down. i turn on her nightlight and we leave out, closing the door behind us. we go to our room and lock the door.

peeta wraps his arms around me. "can i scetch you" he asks. "sure, you dont have to ask" i reply. "yeah i do, because...remember that movie we watched at Haymith's place. that ancient movie, i think it was, Titanic i think", "yeah it was titanic" i say. "I wanna do what Jack did, i wanna draw you".

this makes me blush. in the movie jack drew rose, naked. i know Peeta has of course seen me naked before, but... the thought of him just staring at my body to sketch it on a peice of paper seems embarrasing.

"i've done it before" he says. im taken aback, "to who!?". he laughs, "you. i cant help it sometimes, while your sleeping". "well if you've done it before then why are you asking?" i say trying to smile so i dont look irritated. "well because you were always under the blanket, so the only thing thats revealed in the picture might just be your leg, or part of your chest" he says.

"can i see the papers" i ask. he smiles and goes into our closet. he grabs his sketchpad and hands it to me.

i open it and on the first page is a drawing of me in our bed. my hair is all over the place, my arm is under my head, the other across my ribs. the blanket is just under my belly button, so my chest is exposed. i flip the page and the second one is of me asleep on the recliner, balled up. i'm clothed but the fact that my arms are wrapped tightly around myself makes my chest pop out a little. on the next page my body is exposed more, the blanket had been moved to show more. the next page is a closeup of the last picture. peeta only drew from my neck to my thighs and made sure to add every detail of my body in this one. i turn the page and see a picture of celine in our yard with Buttercup. she resembles my sister a little; the way her hair falls over her shoulders and the way she smiles at the beast.

"she looks like prim" i say, a tear rolling down my cheek. "yeah i know". i turn the page again and see another one of Celine, she's smiling, her eyes are sparkling in the sunlight. her hair is up in a ponytail and she wears a pink sweater, jeans, and white boots with cotton balls hanging from them. the next picture is a picture of me smiling, a blush on my cheeks, my eyes, cast downward at the floor. "i said that i wanted you to give me a blowjob, and you said i needed to be more romantic", he laughs, "so i said to give me one in the rain". "oh my god peeta" i laugh and hit him with a pillow. he laughs. "so can i draw you" he asks when he gets himself together. i nod my head, "yeah". he smiles and we go to bed.

in the morning we make breakfast. after we all eat i take celine to school. gale takes hunter with him over to his mothers house to help her with the chores. he goes around his family alot more now.

_have a nice day sweetie, i love you_,_ i love you too mommy._ i kiss her head and send her off into the school. i walk back home. peeta wants to draw me now, the house is empty, except for buttercup. haymitch is probably knocked out on his couch so hopefully he wont interrupt us.

i get home and call, "peeta". "up here" he replies and i go upstairs. i enter our room and see the bed made, the pillows laid down nicely, comfortably. "do you want color or no" he asks. "whatever you want" i reply shyly. he gets up and holds me by my waist. "you scared" he asks. "shy" i reply. he kisses me. "don't worry, no one will ever see the pictures i promise. today it's just you and me". i smile at him. today it's just us, just me and him, no one else. "okay" i reply. "go ahead and get undressed, then you can lay down here" he says gesturing to the bed.

okay, here we go. i dont see why m so shy, peeta's my husband, he's seen me before, he's touched me, hell i even had a baby with him. why am i so afraid.

**Peeta POV**

i sit in a chair and ready my pencil. i put it behind my ear and flip to a nice clean page in my sketchpad. "Peeta, how do you want me to lay" she asks. i look up at her, she's sitting on the bed, naked. i feel my face getting hot and i know that i'll have an erection before i start this. she's just so beautiful. no, not now. now, she's more like, sexy. yeah, sexy works. i put my sketchpad down and walk over to her. "lay your head on the pillow" i instruct.

she lays down on the pillow, her arms bent, her hands at the level of her head. "open your legs a little" i say. her legs spread apart and my eyes immediatly look between her legs. i use my hand and getly push her left leg down a little. my hands find her braid and undo it. i use my fingers to comb her hair and spread it out a little, laying it on her chest, enough to cover some of it but exposing it at the same time. "stop blushing Peeta, your making me uncomfortable" she says with a slight smile. "oh yeah because i can just blush when i want to" i reply laughing. i lean down and kiss her. "there's no reason to feel uncomfortable, it's just me and you remember". "just us" she says quietly. "mhmm, and once im done...we could...have a little fun before everyone comes back" i say seductively. she smiles, not moving. i go back to my chair and pick up my sketchpad.

first i draw the bed and the background and make sure it looks realistic. i look back at katniss's body and begin to carefully sketch the outline of her slightly curved figure. i look again and draw her face, her flushed face. the pencil is the only thing making noise, i think katniss may have stopped breathing. "you doin okay" i ask. "yeah" she replies. i continue drawing her. her perfect body. i am hard now, i just want to throw this book and lay her body ontop of mine. but i want this picture, so i keep going. i draw her legs, her feet. i go back up to her arms, looking back at her to make sure im drawing correctly. "is it turning out good" she asks me. "yea, i just have to put the details" i say.

i draw her eyes, nose and mouth along with her eyebrows and hair. i draw her fingers and toes, belly button. i darken the shadow under her breast and draw whats in between her legs. the thing i want most right now. the thing i cant wait to see, and touch once i finish this picture. i add the way the sunlight shines through the window and onto the bed and on her body.

"do you still want color" i ask. i personally think color would look nice. "sure"she says. i get some watercolor and add it to the picture. i add the brown to her hair and the gray to her eyes. i make sure to have her body the exact olive color it is and make it darker in spots where they should be. i color the background and make sure to do the sunrays that make her body glow like embers.

when i finish i initial the picture and get up. "all done" i say walking over to her. she takes a pillow and covers herself with it. i sit next to her and show her the drawing. it looks very nice to me, "what'd'ya think" i ask her. she smiles, "it's beautiful" she says. "yep, that's what you look like, beautiful" i say to her. she smiles again and wraps her arms around me. i put the sketchpad on the floor and hold her. i take off my shirt, move the pillow and press my body to hers. i kiss her neck, her throat, then make my way to her chest. she's quiet, i look up at her. her head is back, her eyes shut.

"be gentle Peeta. make it last" she says running her slim fingers trhough my hair. i smile, "okay". she opens her eyes and looks at me lustfully, "that doesnt mean hold back". "i know" i say moving back up to her lips. i rub her all over, kiss her all over. she shudders when i reach between her legs. i look up at her and see her mouth open, breathing heavily, moaning. i lick it, tasting it. i suck on it roughly and i get a little more noise out of her. i sit up and stick my fingers into her. teasing her. i know what she wants, i want it too. i finger her, making her tremble and jerk. i hear her under her breath saying things like,"ah yeah" or "shit" or "thats it", maybe even, "aw fuck yeah". where did she get a mouth like that!? i dont care, at least i know she likes it.

"peeta. i know your teasing me" she whispers. i chuckle. she opens her eyes again, "i want it Peeta". i pull down my pants and kick them off. i pull it out and insert myself into her, remembering my talk with prim all those years ago. i smile a little and thrust deeper into her. she squeaks and i look at her surprised. what kid of a noise was that! i chuckle at her, "what in the world kind of noise was that" i ask laughing. she squeaked! she sounded like a mouse.

okay thats enough laughing. i pick up her legs and wrap them around me. i pound her hard, forget gentle, i want this now. i rotate us so she's on top. i hold onto her hips and bounce her up and down. she's getting louder. she holds onto my chest and moves herself, her body sways back and forth. okay now that feels good. "ah you're driving me crazy!" i exclaim happily. she leans down and presses her lips to mine, still swaying.

i cant hold it any longer. i cum right there. i wrap my arms around her tight so she doesnt move. she has to keep going, and she does. we're both moaning, breathing, and sweating. by the time we're done it's too hot in here. i kiss her a little longer and we just lay here. "can you open the window Peeta" she asks. "it's the middle of december" i reply. "it's hot" she says. "yep, this is how people kept warm in the olden days" i joke rubbing my hand up and down the back of her thigh. "this is the future, we dont need to open the window" i say and grab a remote from inside the drawer and turn on the air. it gets nice in cool within five minutes and i turn it off.

so we managed to kill three hours, Gale should be coming back soon, it looks like it's about to start snowing. "peeta lets gets something to eat. pizza" she says. i laugh, celine asked me that, the day hunter was born. "sure" i say to her and we get up. "we need to shower first" she says smiling seductively. i take her hand and we go into the bathroom.

she turns on the hot water and leads me in as i remove my boxers. we get into the water and immediately i press my lips to hers. i kiss her neck and down to her chest and lower to her stomach. i stand back up and suddenly see this look in her eyes, a look of lust and determination. i like it. i like it very much.

**Katniss POV**

i look at him, i want him again. i wrap my arms around him and kiss him. his breathing is steady, we cant have that. i press my body upward against him and wrap my legs around his waist. "give it to me" i whisper in his ear. "how" he asks. i think for a second, "rough" i say. he presses my back against the glass door. it's cold and sends shivers up my back. he gives me his all and i love it. i love it so much. i crave him, his body. i want it, i need to have it.

i tighten my grip on him and bury my head in his shoulder, his breathing is finally ragged. "you know that after this your most likely going to get pregnant" he says. i pause...pregnant. i did say i wanted another baby, but that was before Gale beat me. i do have hunter, he's a baby...but he's Gale's baby not Peeta's.

all this time i've been making Peeta wait, when i said i would have a baby with him. i want to have another baby with him, we were planning one but then...it just never happened. "i want another baby" i say in response to his comment. he smiles at me, showing his sparkly white teeth. i smile back the same way and we continue.

when we get out of the shower i smell food cooking. i wrap myself in a towel and walk out i open the bedroom door, "Gale" i call. "yeah" he replies. "okay just checking" i say and close the door. we dry off and dress. i put on some thermals and then sweat clothes. i need to pick up celine. peeta on the other hand dresses in blue sweatpants and black socks. he dries his blond hair and puts the sketchpad away. he takes my hand and we go downstairs. "im gonna go pick up Celine" i announce putting my boots on and a warm coat. i grab and umbrella and leave the house.

i walk through the snow down to the school. celine goes to a school for deaf children. believe it or not there are more disabled people in the district than healthy ones. i stand outside waiting as the children as young as four to as old as seventeen come out of the building. celine sees me and runs through the snow to me. i smile and pick her up. i hug her then put her back down. she's becoming to heavy to carry. i take her hand and we walk back home.

when we get in the house, Celine stomps on the mat before stepping onto the waxed floors. she takes her shoes off at the door and picks them up. i do the same and we put our shoes in the closet along with our coats. celine stuffs her hat and scarf into the arm of her coat sleeve and her mittens in the pockets. she walks into the kitchen and hugs Peeta, then gale.

i find hunter asleep on the couch. i walk over to him and gently brush his hair with my finger. i kiss his head and just think. he's going to be a big brother soon. i pick him up and cradle him in my arm. i kiss his head and lay him back down on the couch. i go back into the kitchen where gale puts a turkey in the oven. i think this is our specialty in this house. we always have turkey. i go over to peeta and wrap my arms around him. then turn to Gale. "how's your mom" i ask. "she's really good, posy's tenth birthay is next week". i nod. i stand on my tip toes and whisper in Peeta's ear, "can you make me a pretzel". "a pretzel" he says. "yes". "you dont want, pretzels". "no". "i'll take a pretzel" Gale cuts in. "yea i guess i want one too" he says. "okay then make one for the three of us, celine and hunter.". "alright" he says and begins to make the pretzels.

celine comes skipping in and tugs at my sleeve, _mommy can you turn on the computer so i can talk to beck_. i smile and lead her to the study. i turn on the computer and set up a video chat with Beck. his face appears on the screen and he waves at Celine. she waves back, a big smile on her face. i kiss her head ad wave at Beck. he waves back, "hi auntie Katniss!". "hey sweetie. Celine is going to have to get off early todday okay she has to eat and go to bed" i say. "okay" he says and i leave so they can "talk".

about a week later Peeta and i are laying in bed. my head is under his chin, my arms under his, our legs tangled. his prosthetic leg is cold against my skin. i'm still tired, i just woke up. i remember last night, i took my pregnancy test finally and i got the result. i shake Peeta and his eyes open slowly. "peeta, guess what" i say sleepily. "what" he says rubbing my back. i bite my lip and say. "looks like you'll be a father of two".

**few that took a while. i'm really sorry for the delay i had graduation- im officially an 8th grader. wooooh. then i went to my grandmothers house in new jersey. then today i went to someones party for graduating highschool. uggh it rained, there were bugs everywhere. anyway, i wont be able to update in a while, summer vaca people! i will not be home for weeks and months to come so you'll be lucky if i get at least three more updates this summer. anyway i hope you like it, more to come. see ya!**


	2. 1

**aloha! i have returned me amigos :)... ok im lame... anywho, i actually had the next chapter ready but the crap computer im using doesnt allow documents from 2007 so now i must write a new one, a very suckish one so please forgive me if this chapter is complete crap. im also using wordpad AGAIN! well anyway, try to enjoy.**

**{lemony}**

alot has happened in the last year, hunter has learned how to talk almost in complete sentences, and he's only one years old. he can walk, but he cant run, and he's teething now as well.

celine's seven years old and has developed a crush on her best friend beck, i caught her drawing a picture of him and got her to confess, he told her that when they get older they would get married. it's actually really adorable.

gale, a twentysix year old man now, is doing great. he talked to us, peeta and i, and said he wanted to move back to district two. he didnt want to be a burden and bother us so much. he wanted to get his own place and get his old job back. he figured it was time. we didnt stand in his way either but we told him he was welcome back anytime at all.

peeta has had alot on his hands, what with the new baby, and his job at the bakery he's working 24/7. but he still manages to be patient, and loving to the four of us. he and celine have a picnic every sunday, he and hunter go to the new playground that was built on fridays and everynight he relaxes with me and the baby in our bedroom.

our little baby boy, Archer, is just the cutest thing the district had ever seen. he has blonde curls all over his head and his eyes a deep silver, just like mine. he has dark pink lips like celine and chubby little hands. his cheeks are pink and he's always so warm when i hold him. he doesnt cry much, he's really easy to handle.

**present day;**

i burp my little baby and wipe his mouth. he's only three months old. i take him downstairs where celine is putting a dress on hunter, trying to get him to be a guest at her princess ball. "look mama im a pincess" he says happily. i smile at him and sit on the couch with my baby. i turn on the news and watch until peeta comes home.

"hello hello!?" peeta calls walking through the door. "peeta!" hunter says loudly. i shush him, the baby is asleep. the children run to him and hug his legs. he sets down his bags and takes off his snow covered coat and hangs it up. he kisses celine and hugs her tightly, then he picks up hunter and tosses him into the air, kisses the top of his head and says, "why are you in a dress". "cece gon play pincess" he replies.

peeta sets him down and comes over and sits down on the couch next to me. "hey love, how was your day" he asks me. "it was nice" i reply and he kisses me. he takes the baby and holds him in his arms. "and how was your day little guy" he says quietly. he puts his finger in the babies hand and Archer's fingers lock around them immediately.

we both smile at that. i lean on peeta's arms. i rememver what i said the day archer was born.

_"i love how he looks just like you" i say softly. "i almost have another peeta". "if thats the case we should've named him jr." he replies. i shake my head, "no i said i almost have one. i only need one peeta, only one to love. it wouldnt make sense to have two peeta's, 'cause no one can compare to you" i say sincerely and kiss him lovingly._

"what do you want me to make for dinner, i brought home chicken"he says. "really!" i say excited. "mhmm, i could make it with some pasta, or rice or whatever you want" he says. "ooh curry chicken with yellow rice" i beg with my hands folded. peeta smiles and hands me back Archer. i take him and rock him softly.

peeta stands and goes into the kitchen to start on dinner. i turn my attention back to the television. "no mow pincess" hunter complains.

why must he scream it's not like celine can hear him, but archer sure can. he wakes up and starts crying. i tun to the children, "hunter comes sit down on the couch you are too loud" i order. he pouts and sits down. i signal celine to the couch. i turn on cartoons and put on the subtitles so celine can read along.

i calm down the baby and when he's asleep i lie him down on a throw pillow to sleep. i need to make some bottles of milk for him. i go into the kitchen and say, "peeta where's that milk sucky thingy i use" i ask. he laughs at me, "it's called a breast pump" he corrects.

i squint sarcastically at him, "well have you seen it" i ask. "hey it's yours, you need to keep track of..." he trails off noticing the death glare i'm giving him. "it's upstairs in the crib, and his pacifier is in our bed" he says. "oh okay. thank you" i say and kiss his cheek. i go upstairs, get the breast pump and the pacifier and go back downstairs.

i hold the pacifier to Archer's mouth and he accepts it right away. i go into the kitchen and get two bottles. i fill them with milk in a matter of thirty minutes. i put them into the refrigerator and then Archer starts to cry. "no no baby, no crying" i say rushing over to him.

his diaper is full. i take him upstairs to change him. his diapers are in a bag next to the dresser. i grab one, along with a packet of wipes and powder. i unbutton his onsie and take it off of him. i change his diaper and put the onsie back on. i take him with me back downstairs and lie him back on the couch. _mommy can i hold him._ i let her and she comes over and i place him genty into her arms. she smiles and kisses his forehead. "me to" hunter asks. i shake my head, "your not big enough to hold him yet" i say and gently run my finger through his black hair and kiss his cheek so that he doesnt feel bad.

after dinner i give hunter a bath in the kitchen sink, while celine takes a shower. i wash him down, dry him quickly and give him a diaper. i carry him upstairs and put his nightclothes on him. i kiss him goodnight and put him in his crib.

celine walks in with her nightgown on. i kiss her head and tuck her in. she likes to have hunter sleep in her room. he used to just sleep with gale back when he lived here, and we dont think he's quiet ready for his own room. i put on the nightlight and leave the room. peeta goes in to say goodnight after laying Archer down in his crib. i walk into our bedroom and begin changing.

peeta walks in and wraps his arms around me. "i'm thirsty mommy" he teases rubbing his hands up my body. he twirls me around and lifts me up by my legs. he lies down ontop of me between my legs and kisses my neck. "are you kidding me" i ask. "what" he whispers innocently.

"there is a baby in here who wakes up to the slightest sound, we just had him three months ago" i whisper back. he kisses my chest, "but we literally havent had sex in year" he complains. "you are trying to get me pregnent again i swear thats what your doing" i joke as he takes my hand and drags me into a guest bedroom.

by now im not even trying to stop him. he lies me onto the bed. he rubs my arms and kisses my neck. his hands move from my arms and gently slide up my back. i start to moan. he reaches down to undo my jeans. "no peeta" i stop him,"what" he asks. "im not ready for a forth baby just now, so can we hold it off for a while ." i ask. "of course".

he pulls my jeans all the way down and rubs me down there. "ah, wait peeta" i plead. he looks up at me. "shouldnt we wait until the kids are all the way asleep. i dont want celine to just barge in because she's thirsty or something","your right" he says and gets up. he goes to the door, checks down the hallway, comes back in and locks the door.

"okay cmon please, i wanna touch you, and kiss you. i've been shut out ever since you told me you were pregnant, it's a year later and we still havent had sex yet" he says. "i didnt know that i've been shutting you out, i just want to be careful, you know how easy it is for me to get pregnant" i explain. he exhales through his nose, "i'm not going to do anything if you dont want me to" he says patiently. "i do, i just, feel nervous" i confess. "why" he asks laughing. "because, there are three kids in this house now. it seemed like only yesterday we could be as loud as we wanted because celine wouldnt be able to hear us.", "you mean hear you" peeta corrects laughing. i smile. "now we have two boys in the house. two of which arent deaf. you know how loud i can get, they'll wake up and ask us what the noise is that i am making and i just dont want to have to go through that for many many years" i say

peeta smiles and says, "so your just worried about getting caught by your children and having to have 'the talk' with them at an age you know they wont remember, they wont remember anything in a year or two so there isnt any reason to feel nervous. celine is the only one who can actually understand what we tell her and remember the things she sees but the boys cant". i take a breath. "why must you always make sense". he smiles at me. "fine".

his smile increases and he lies me down and kisses me. he rubs me between my legs again. "oh, peeta" i moan wrapping my arms around him. he slips his hand into my underwear and inside of me. "your soaked" he whispers. "i'm always turned on by those baker hands" i whisper back.

he fingers me harder, and i moan louder. "oh, peeta your making me louder". "ok then" he says and just kisses me, and i moan into his mouth. he takes his fingers out and rubs me harder, his free hand slipping into my bra and tending to my right breast.

"dont squeeze to hard, milk will come out" i warn. "can i have some milk mommy" he says. i giggle, then get serious, "no". i see his shock and i hold in my laugh.

i take hold of his hands and move them around so he can continue. he take his hand out of my shirt and grabs me by my wrist. he takes my hand and puts it in his pants. "touch me" he whispers. i reach inside and grab his penis and pull it out. i stroke it as best as i can. peeta groans and falls next to me, still touching me. he goes faster as i do. soon i cant take it and i let him go. i get up and climb on him, pulling my underwear down. "what are you doing" he asks sitting up. "i dont care anymore, i want it" i whisper grinding ontop of him.

i stuff him into me and sway the way he likes it. he kisses me, his tounge in my mouth. i run my fingers threw his hair and grip and yank on them hard. he sucks in a breath through his teeth and whispers, barely audible, "yes".

he rubs his hands up my side and pulls my shirt up over my head. he kisses my neck and bites it. i love it so much, why do i always try to refrain. he licks my neck then my throat. i grit my teeth and shut my eyes tight.

peeta grabs my waist and bounces me up and down. "oh!" im about to scream. i crash my lips into peeta's so i dont get too loud. he unhooks my bra and pulls it off of me. he licks my nipples and bites hem. i hold him tighter, thn push him roughly back so i can lay ontop of him.

i place my hands on his pecks and lean in to kiss him and i bounce up and down. "oh god katniss you have to stop now. im about to..." he says his head flying back. i continue anyway, it feels so good. i wont stop, not now. "katniss!" he almost shouts. i sway, going as fast as i can.

peeta jumps up and throws me off of him and next to him. he gets ontop and his semen squirts all over me. he lies next to me and we both just breathe. "now i have to take a shower" i whisper with a fake attitude. he laughs at me.

just then archer starts to cry, and we both sigh. "see, arent you happy we did it when we did" he says and i laugh. peeta zips up his pants and walks out to help our baby. i stay and put my bra and jeans back on so i can walk down the hallway. i grab the rest of my clothes and leave the room.

i go back into our bedroom and drop my clothes on the floor. i grab a towel and walk into the bathroom. i take a quick shower and leave out wrapped in my towel. i dress in a fresh pair of underwear and one of peeta's shirts, my hair still a bit damp.

i walk over to the bed and sit next to peeta who is feeding our son a bottle of milk. archer's fingers grab onto peeta's shirt. "aww" is all i say. i lean on him and stare at the baby we made. "we make beautiful children" i announce quietly. "yea we do" he replies smiling. his smile fades a little and he says, "i know that it's really innapropriate to mention this now but i..." he stops taking and swallows.

"i've always wondered about this, and i didnt want to ask you 'cause i thought you would be uncomfortable but i just...have to know", i look up at him. i cant even guess what it is he's going to ask me.

"...back when, you know before celine was born...you were pregnant, about five times...". i tense up, i stopped thinking about that, i dont like to think about what happened. "...and all those times you had an abortion. im sure it was because you werent ready, and because you wanted my children and you also didnt want to get caught...so when you found out that you were pregnant again why didnt you have another abortion?" he asks looking me dead in the eyes.

i swallow and say, "because i found out after you said you wanted one...and i knew there was a possibility that the baby could have been yours so i kept it" i answer. "and what if it had been Gale's.". "then i'd have to deal with the fact that i messed up, and it would be a consequense for what i'd done" i look at him deeply. he nods undersandingly.

"do you ever regret giving birth to hunter" he whisper. i shake my head immediately. "no, never! why?" i ask. does he not like my son. "no i was just asking i love him as much as you do. i just wanted to know if your okay, i mean you didnt even know you were pregnant. he was born out of rape" he explains. "okay peeta i dont want to talk about this anymore. gale apologized, okay. hunter is my son, and i love him. i dont regret anything and i dont like to talk about what happened so can we please just drop it" i say about to cry. peeta nods. "yeah. im sorry" he says and goes to put the baby back in his crib.

i lie down under the blanket and pull the blanket up to my chin and close my eyes. how can peeta say that stuff, i didnt mean to yell at him like that but what happened with gale is in the past, it's over. i dont want to be reminded. he apologized, and i accepted, thats the end of it. theres no reason to bring it back up.

peeta turns the lights out and climbs into bed next to me. he holds me to him and says, "im sorry, i didnt mean to upset you" he says. i sigh, "it's fine" i reply and lean into him. he kisses my head and we go to sleep.

the next morning is saturday and the phone rings waking up peeta and i plus the baby. he screams and hollers and i go to comfort him as peeta answers the phone. "shh baby stop crying, it's okay" i say holding him to me. "dont cry my little baby".

"hello?" peeta asks annoyed. i cant quite hear the other line. "really!" he asks. "wow! thank you so much!" he says happily. "man i owe you, alright i have to tell katniss" he says and hangs up.

i put the baby down in his crib and turn back to peeta. "what happened who was that!" i ask. "that was Beetee. he said that they just invented this new type of hearing aid that enables deaf people to hear. he wants us to come down to district 5 so we can get one for celine." he says.

get one for celine, she'll be able to hear like the rest of us. some of the kids in this district make fun of her for her disability, and her scar. "really" is all i say. "yeah! we gotta catch the next train down to 5, he wants us today" he says. i want to mention this to celine.

"okay" i reply again and say, "i'll be right back" then go into celine's room. she's awake and picking out her clothes for today. a striped red and white shirt with overralls. i tap her shoulder and she turns around and hugs me. _goodmorning. goodmorning mommy._

_celine...do you like being deaf. _she shakes her head._ would you want to be able to hear._ she nods. _well, there is a machine that can help you to hear, would you want to try it out_. she doesnt answer immediately, but then she nods again. i nod back and kiss her forehead. _we're going to take a train to district five so pack a pair of clothes into your bookbag._ she does what i say.

i go back to my room and say, "we need to start packing, we'll probably have to stay over night, it takes hours until we reach five" i say. peeta nods and grabs a suitcase. he packs a pair of clothes for him, for me, for hunter, then for the baby. i get the diaper bag and fill it with diapers and wipes, powder, the breast pump, clothes, his hair brush, extra bottles, his pacifier and baby shampoo along with a little rag and the red towel i use when i have to breast feed in public. i close the bag and set it next to the suitcase.

there is a knock and then celine walks in and puts her bookbag down next to our bags. she leaves out and clothes the door. "i'll just change, i showered last night" i say. "i didnt" peeta says and heads into the bathroom.

i get dressed and bring the bags downstairs. i prepare breakfast, blueberry pancakes. peeta taught me how to make them. i fry up some bacon and make the plates.

peeta comes downstairs with archer in his right arm and hunter holding his left hand. celine follows behind. the children take their seats and dig in. peeta holds the baby while eating. "peeta i can hold him for you" i offer. he shakes his head, "no you do everything, relax for a bit and enjoy your breakfast" he replies kindly. i eat my food.

after we eat i wash up hunter and dress him in an orange shirt and black sweat pants. i brush his hair and kiss his nose. i put on his shoes and sit him infront of the television.

peeta takes the baby upstairs and dresses him in a shirt and pants with socks that are decorated to look like shoes. he puts the babies coat on him and wraps a scarf carefully around his mouth, slides boots onto his feet and mittens onto his little hands. he puts a hat on his head and put his hood on him. i do the same with hunter. celine puts on her hat and boots, wraps a scarf around her mouth and nose and pulls on her heavy winter coat. she puts her gloves on and pulls her hood over her head. peeta and i layer up as well.

i put the baby and hunters in a stroller for two and peeta gets the bag. we all walk out of the door and go down to the train station.

when we get to district five it's still really cold out. but no snow. "hey!" beetee calls walking over to us. "beetee" peeta says back.

beetee stands infront of us and says, "you didnt tell me you had boys" he says. "were so sorry beetee we've been very busy." peeta says. "thats fine lets get back to the lab so you all dont freeze to death" he says and leads us to a car. we get it and beetee drives us down to the districts labratory. a man comes and offers to take our bags. beetee says he'll bring them to his house for us, so we let him.

beetee leads us around through the machinery"okay follow me this way and dont touch anything, they're dangerous". we go into a room with a couple of other scientists. he goes to a table and picks up a small box. he opens it and reveals a black, shiny little circular hearing aid. "if you put this in her ear, it attaches itself to the inside of her ear and connects with her ear drum and her nerves. it's a permanent eardrum substitue" he explains. i turn to celine and kneel before her, _this is it, do you want to have the hearing aid_. she nods and goes over to beetee who offers his hand.

"you might feel a little pinch" he says and sticks it into her ear. she fliches and then he removes his hands. "celine, can you hear me" he asks. she turns her head and looks at him but doesnt respond. "celine" i say. she turns to me. "celine" peeta says and she looks at him.

"it works!" beetee exclaims, scaring celine with the sudden outburst.

it does work, my baby girl was born deaf, and seven years later she can hear. i cry happily "yeah. it does work".


	3. 2

**I apologize for the last chapter, I know it sucked. So anyway I won't continue boring you with my $#!T so ill just start with the chapter. Enjoy.**

As soon as we got home Peeta and I went to work on teaching Celine how to talk. It took weeks. She knows the words but she doesn't know their sound and how to say them. We teach her the alphabet and the sound of each letter. We teach her words, one letter words then two and so on then how to put them into sentences. We teach her vowels and the different sounds different letters make like c, e, g, I, u, and x.

Once I think she's got it down I have her learn her name. I write it down. "ce-line" I say. She points to the c and says, "Ka". I shake my head, "no, it can be sa or ka. You are ce-line". "ce-line" she repeats and I nod and clap. "You are Celine" I say. "Celine" she says. "You" she points at me. "I- am- mom-my" I say for her slowly. "Mom-my" she repeats. I hug her. "who-are-you" I say pointing to her. "Celine" she says. I clap again. "who-am-I" I ask. "Mom-my" she replies.

"Good job!" I say and clap once again so she knows she's doing well. Suddenly curious she walks around the house pointing at random objects wanting me to tell her the name of it. I teach her the names of her brothers and Haymitch as well as Greasy Sae and others.

When peeta comes home Celine jumps onto his back as he's bent over putting his bag down. "Daddy!" she squeals and hugs him tightly. He holds her to him and says, "How was your day" slowly. "gooood" she replies. She has a sort of accent when she talks. Peeta kisses her cheek and sets her down. He comes over to me and kisses me. "you're an awesome teacher" he says. "awesome" Celine repeats. "what is awesome" she asks. "like very good" I say to her. She nods and then twirls off. "TV!" she says and turns it on. She watches in awe as she listens to the songs and cartoon characters.

At dinner she asks me the names of the food on her plate. We have leftovers from last night. "This is chicken" I say. "Chicken" she repeats. "And this is rice" I say. "Rice" she replies.

"Cece talkin" hunter says. "No, I am Celine" Celine says to him. "don't worry Celine. Cece is your nick-name. hunter likes to call you cece" peeta says to her slowly. "okay" she replies and eats. I feed hunter while I eat and peeta holds the baby.

After dinner Celine goes into her room to ask the names of more things. Bed, pink, flower, curtain, dress, doll, toys, box, rug and so on. "goodnight sweetie" I get to say to her finally. "goodnight mommy" she says back. I kiss her head and then go over to hunters crib. I lean in and kiss his head then leave her room.

When I get into our room I grab the phone and call everyone telling them that Celine can hear and she's talking. They all say they're coming over and I tell them to pack clothes so they can stay for a few nights.

I go to the crib and kiss my baby then climb into bed next to peeta. I lean into his arms and fall asleep quickly.

In the morning as we're all eating someone knocks on the door. "come in" I say. "come in" Celine repeats and I smile. Haymitch walks in, he's not as drunk as he usually is. Nowadays he doesn't drink more than a bottle or two a day. He comes into the kitchen. "Morning" he says. "good morning grandpa Haymitch" Celine says and Haymitch jumps. "whoa, what!". "oh, sorry Haymitch we forgot to tell you. We went to district five a couple weeks back and got a hearing aid for Celine that allows her to hear, and peeta and I taught her how to talk" I say excited all over again. "oh….well um, I'm happy for you. Morning sweetheart" he says to Celine and kisses the top of her head. Celine giggles. "I scared you". "yes, you did" he says back. "so I came to ask if I could make some coffee, my coffee machine at home is broken" he says. "Whoa, Haymitch is drinking coffee instead of liquor" I say sarcastically. "Yeah" he says bummed. "Sure go ahead" peeta says, and Haymitch walks off into the kitchen.

"Orange juice mama" hunter asks. "No baby, drink your milk" I say lifting the bottle to him. He takes it and begins to drink it. I continue eating until I finish. I put my plate away and take the baby from peeta. "here I'll lay him down on the couch" I say and walk for the living room when the doorbell rings over and over and over.

I run to answer it. I open the door and see beck was ringing the doorbell. "hey everyone" I say. Everyone is here. My mother, Johanna, annie and beck, and gale. They all come in asking for Celine. "where is she, where is Celine" they ask. Celine walks into the room. "I'm right here" she says. Everyone goes over to her and asks her to say different words.

Peeta brings in hunter. "daddy!" hunter exclaims when he sees Gale. Peeta sets him down and hunter runs to his father. Gale picks him up. "hey little guy, how ya doin'" he says hugging him.

"Celine, I am auntie Johanna" Johanna says to Celine. "can you say auntie Johanna". "auntie Johanna" Celine says. "I am auntie annie" annie says. "auntie annie" she repeats. "im grandma" my mother says. "grandma" Celine says and giggles. "I am Gale, your step dad" gale says. "gale" she repeats. After a while the adults walk away and it's just beck and Celine. "beck" he says to her. She blushes. "I know" she says. I sit on the couch so she doesn't think I'm eavesdropping. "

"It was written in my room and I spelled it out". That's the longest sentence I've ever heard her say. "are we still gonna get married since you can talk now" he says. Celine giggles, "yes". "Do you want to see my baby brother" she asks. "I already seen hunter" he says. "no, my new baby brother Archer" she corrects and the two kids walk over and sit next to me and the baby.

"oh, I never seen him before. Auntie katniss where did he come from" beck asks me. "he came from my belly" I say. "you ate the baby!" he screams and then runs away to his mother saying. "momma, momma, auntie katniss ate the baby before he was born" he says.

Annie kneels infront of him and explains the situation to him. Celine laughs a little and then leans on my arm and plays with the babies hand like she did when hunter was born. "how old is he mommy" Celine asks. "he's five months old. In a week hunter will be two years old" I tell her. "will there be a party" she asks. "yes. Everyone will stay here until his birthday" I say and then stroke her soft hair.

"do you want to go play in the snow, you and beck" I ask her. "she nods. "okay go ask his mommy if he can " . she gets off the couch and goes over to annie to ask. She comes back, "she said yes". "okay, go get dressed" . she runs upstairs.

I go into the kitchen where peeta and gale are having a conversation. Hunter is on gale's shoulders. "excuse me guys" I say walking over to them. They both look at me. "I am going to take the kids outside to play, can you watch the baby" I say to peeta. "of course" he says and takes the baby. Archer is awake and smiling. He sucks on peoples chins when held and that's exactly what he's doing to peeta.

"that my broder Archey" hunter says to gale. Gale and peeta laugh. "Okay I'll see you guys later" I say to them and leave the kitchen. "cmon beck" I say and he follows me into the living room. "Get your coat and stuff on" I say. "Where we going" he asks. I start to layer up, "we're going outside to play in the snow" I reply. It's then that I realize I'm still in my pajamas. "Right after I change my clothes" I say. He laughs.

I go upstairs and change into some warmer clothes then go into Celine's room. "Are you done" I ask. She's putting on her boots. "Yes" she replies and we go downstairs. We put our coats and stuff on and head out to the front yard. "Let's make a snow man" beck says. "Alright" I say and we spend our day out in the snow.

The sun is setting by the time we go back into the house. Our noses and cheeks are red and our fingers are numb. We step into the house and I'm happy to feel the heat. "Oh it feels so much better in here" I announce. I stomp the snow off of my boots and put them to the side, the kids do the same. I hang their coats up along with mine. Everyone is in the living room watching TV, the fire lit. "Dinner's cooking" peeta says walking up to me with archer in his hands.

"Hi baby" I say to my son and kiss his nose. I look up to peeta and kiss him. "Celine go ahead and put on some fresh night clothes" I tell her. She goes upstairs. Annie takes beck upstairs so he can change as well. "Everyone, let's change into our pajamas, so we're all comfortable" I say. Everyone heads upstairs and into their rooms. Peeta and I change. I put on gray sweat pants and a burgundy tank top, peeta puts on black sweats, cut into shorts but no shirt. We go downstairs with Celine when she's dressed; she has on her blue nightgown with a duck on it. She has on socks as well. I watch her as she walks and I have to say I never noticed that bold legged walk she has.

Everyone comes back down soon. Gale is wearing a t-shirt and black night pants, hunter in his light blue sleeper. Annie has a large t-shirt on and tights that go to her calves. Johanna has on a tank top and shorts that reach mid thigh. Beck has on night pants with trains on them and a dark gray t-shirt. And my mother is wearing a silky button down purple shirt with matching pants.

"who wants hot chocolate raise your hand" I say and hands shoot up immediately. I go and prepare them.

We all sit in the livingroom, catching up on missed events, cracking jokes on each other, being sarcastic. The kids are in a little fort they made. They took the throw pillows and a big blanket and made a fort to play in. of course we helped.

"mommy can we stay in here for tonight" Celine asks at bedtime. "yes, but keep this flashlight, so that you can tell stories" I say. I hand them both juice pouches and a bowl of popcorn, books to read and Celine's drawing book. "when you get tired go to your own beds and go to sleep" I tell them turning the television on and turning it down a little so everyone else can get some sleep. "goodnight mommy" Celine says. "night baby" I say and kiss her head, then ruffle beck's hair. I head upstairs to join peeta in bed.

**Celine POV**

Beck and I watch TV by poking our heads out of the fort. "I don't like this show" beck says and goes back into the fort. I go in too. "okay then what is the point of watching TV" I say to him and use the remote to turn it off. "I don't wanna watch TV anymore" he says and drinks some of his juice. "do you want to draw" I say. "yea" he says and opens my drawing book. He flips through the pages and sees a picture of him with a heart next to it.

"this is me" he says. "yes" I reply. "do you like me" he asks. I nod shyly. "mhmm, didn't you say that we are going to get married" I ask. He nods "yea". "what do married people do" I ask. "they wear rings and kiss all the time". "my mommy and daddy kiss all the time" I say and blush. I wonder what kissing is like, I see mommy smile when she kisses my daddy, so is it happy. "what is it like to kiss people" I ask. "I don't know I never kissed anybody" he says. I never kissed anybody either. "do you want to kiss me" I ask. His shoulders go up and down, "sure I guess" he says. I get on my knees and lean over the popcorn bowl. We both pucker our lips and I press my lips against his.


	4. 3

**Okay I'm sorry for my attitude in the last authors note I was really irritated. My eyes were hurting, I'd just finished going swimming and you know…chlorine. So I know you must be like aww, Celine and beck kissed, and yay Celine can hear and talk know. Alright know imagine this chapter is years later because I really don't feel like telling you about EVERY SINGLE THING that happened in their lives so yeah. Imagine that it's like… nine years later which means that Celine is sixteen, beck has just turned sixteen, hunter is 11 and archer is like 10. This is a Celine+Beck chapter. Enjoy!**

Our lips separate and I smile. I run my fingers through his dark brown hair and look up into those big green eyes. "Happy birthday" I say to him for the thousandth time today. He smiles at me, his teeth sparkling white. His hands hold onto my hips and he makes us fall over and onto the couch. He's grown taller than me and his body is muscular, more masculine than it was nine years ago when we shared our first kiss.

We hear the door open, "eww, why are you guys always doin that!" archer says when he sees us. I look over at him and scowl. "Deal with it" I reply. Beck laughs and then sits up. We came to district four for becks birthday. Every year we come here to celebrate it, and then he and Aunt Annie come to twelve for mine and the boys.

Archer walks over and sits on the couch, his blonde waves fall to his shoulders. "You guys are nasty" he says under his breath and reaches for the remote to turn on the TV. "c'mon let's take a walk" beck says. "Wait" I say to him and lean over the couch and say to archer, "Where's your brother". "Playing computer games upstairs. He won't let me play" he says pouting. He is such a baby, but I still love him. "Turn the TV off, come upstairs with me" I say. He does what he's told and we go upstairs.

We go into becks room where hunter is playing on the computer. "Hey, let archer play" I order. "No, he keeps making me lose" hunter complains. "so what. You have to teach him. Or at least take turns so he won't mess you up" I say. He groans and I pop him in the back of his head. "Ow, stop" he yells whirling around. "Let him play" I say again. "Fine!" he says and gets up from the computer so archer can play.

"Thank you" I say and kiss his head. He swats me away and I laugh. I kiss archers head and say, "beck and I are going for a walk. No fighting" I say and walk to the door. "Yeah, you're going for a walk and then you're going to kiss him like you always do. *smooch, smooch* hunter teases. I turn back around and pluck him in the mouth then run. "Ow! I'm gonna get you back!" he shouts.

The boys are usually nice and care for each other, but their getting to that age where they like to mess with each other and annoy me.

I sneak up behind beck and hop onto his back. "Mush!" I say pointing to the door. He laughs and leaves out of the house carrying me on his back. I climb down and take his hand. We stroll through the district, get some water ice and sit in the dog park in a tree. I lick my water ice and say. "I heard my parents talking about wanting to get us a dog, me and the boys". "oh really. What kind" he asks. "how am I supposed to know" I reply. Beck puts his hands up defensively. Beck thinks for a moment. "I should ask my mom for as dog, as a birthday gift, she never denies anything I ask for on my birthday" he says. I lick my water ice again. "yea you should. Ooh, ask for a puppy, those are so cute. My stepdad, Gale, has a baby pit bull. His face is so wrinkly" I say in a tiny voice. "ha! And when it grows up it'll be a VICIOUS dog."

I shake my head. "no he's a nice little puppy, always whining and snuggling. Oh I just wanna squeeze it until his head pops!" I say. Beck looks at me terrified, his mouth wide open and I laugh. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Or in this case fleas" I say. He smiles and drinks his melted water ice. I continue mine and when I look up again I find becks eyes trained on me. No, his eyes are lowered a bit. I follow his gaze and see he's looking at my chest. I cover my chest with my arms and smile shyly, "beck stop that" I whisper. "Sorry" he says back.

He looks down again, and then quickly averts his eyes. I blush, why he is looking at that. "Just out of curiosity, what bra size are you" he asks. "What! Why?" I ask pretending to be offended. I actually do want to tell him. "It's just…your boobs are so…big" he stutters. I blush and say, "I'm a d cup". "Whoa! Sheesh a d cup!" I nod. He smiles mischievously, "can I see" he says. "No" I reply strictly. "Alright sorry" he says and drops the subject.

We head back to his house after an hour and walk through the door. "Hello? Momma" beck calls. Aunt Annie makes an appearance from the kitchen. "In here" she says. We walk into the kitchen and beck hugs her and kisses her head. I hug her next. "hey there you too" she says in her usual quiet voice. "where are my parents" I ask. "on a date" she says. "oh" I reply and stand quietly as beck asks, "momma, for my birthday present this year can I get a dog" he asks hopping up and down like a child. I giggle.

"you want a dog' she says. "mhmm". She considers this for a moment. "if I let you get a dog you have to be responsible for it which means, cleaning up after it, feeding it, bathing it washing, training it. Do you understand." "Yes momma thank you!" he says hugging her. She smiles and gives him her credit card. "go pick out something tame" she says as we rush out the door.

"c'mon help me pick something out" he says when we reach the pet adoption center. We stand at the front counter and beck says, "We wanna adopt a dog, something tame first of all, something you know dependable, trusty" he says. The woman hadn't been looking at him. She finally sees him and her eyes grow big. "oh! Could it be you, the son of finnick odair" she says in awe. "um yeah. And this is katniss and peeta's daughter" he says not wanting me to be left out.

"it's truly an honor to be in your presence, I supported the rebellion one hundred percent and I loved your mother" she says to me. I smile kindly. "thanks" I say. "go ahead inside, get whatever animal you want, it's on the house" she says and lets us pass. "oh, thanks!" beck says.

I personally don't like the fact of being treated differently because my parents are famous. I don't like special treatment, I like to be seen as unique and known as neutral sure but, I don't want to be treated special.

We go inside and look for the pens and cages that hold dogs. We walk up to a large cage and see a huge dog the size of a horse. The sign reads, 'Great Dane'. "Look at this big guy" he says. "No way, your mom will have a heart attack" I say. He nods in agreement. We go to the next cage and it reads 'pit bull'. It barks at us and we walk away afraid. The next one says 'Labrador retriever'. "What about him" he asks. "I like HER" I say to him. "How do you know it's a girl?" he asks. I kneel down and point to the eight nipples hanging from under the dog. "That means she has puppies" I say. "Well lets go find 'em" he says and takes my hand. We walk around and find a pen of little puppies the sign reads 'labrador retriever pups'. I look into the pen. "aww look at them they're sooo cute" I say. Beck picks one up and rubs his nose to its and says, "aww look at him" he say to me. I rub it's head with my fingers and say, "hey there little guy you wanna come home with us. You could be our baby, and we'll teach you how to do tricks" I say to the puppy.

"is this a boy or girl" beck asks me. "a girl" I say. Her fur is a golden and her eyes are big and brown. She's whining. "I want her" he says. I smile and we go back out to the front desk. "oh wonderful decision" the woman says. "what would you like to name her" she asks. "I wanna name her Bullet" he says. "Why" I ask. He shrugs. "I like this name." he responds. The woman gives us a pink carrier and gives us a form to tell us about the puppy.

As we stand outside I read it aloud. "it says here that her original name was Maggie, she's was born in February and is only a month old. She has seven siblings". "we need to buy her a collar and some food" beck say steadying the carrier.

We go to the pet shop next door and purchase a pretty purple collar with a bell on it and a large bag of dog food. I pick out two pink bowls for food and water and get a squeaky bone chew toy. I carry the bag and we head back to the victors village.

When we get inside everyone's attention turn to the carrier in becks arms. "Whoa you got a pet" hunter asks running up. "Yea" beck says and gently places the carrier onto the floor. He opens the door and takes out the little puppy. "Aww, it's so cute" archer says coming over. My parents are back and they along with Aunt Annie walk over to see the puppy. "her name's bullet" beck says. "she's just a baby" my mother asks. "yeah." I say and look at beck. "she's our baby".


	5. 4

**Wassup! I'm so happy I'm able to update. I took the ONLY laptop in the house from my brothers and locked my bedroom door so they couldn't get in. not to mention it's 3 in the morning so everyone is asleep. Well here's another Celine+Beck chapter. There will be a lot of these. I really like to write about them. Well anyway here's the next chapter. Very short. Enjoy!**

I sit on my bed in the dark. I don't feel like getting up to turn the light on. I don't feel like going to take a shower, I'm to upset.

Beck wont be able to make it for my birthday. My seventeenth birthday, he has a stomach virus. Even though I just saw him a few months ago. I want to be able to see him, video chatting isn't enough and neither is talking on the phone. I want to be able to feel his arms around me, the warmth that his body keeps to warm me up. I want to kiss his lips and see his smile. I want to run my fingers threw that hair and on his face that grows stubble now.

The girls here say it's stupid to like a boy younger than me but I don't care. Nine month age distances aren't that big a deal, and at least I have some self respect. Unlike the girls who sell themselves to forty year old men. At least im a virgin, maybe the only one in my class left. The boys ask me, they ask for my body but I always refuse and I always will.

I wonder what my answer would be if beck ever brought up the subject. Would I say yes, would I refuse. I remember when I was down in four and he asked if he could see my breasts. But I said no. why did I do that. I love him, and I never realized how badly I want him...No...How badly I need him, until I can't have him. The next time I see him I want to spend every minute with him.

I want what those boys ask me for. I want beck to touch me, I want his hands on me. On those places I had always kept off limits from anyone who tried to cross my boundaries. I've never even let beck pass the line. I always stopped him when he went to touch me inappropriately. But the next time he does it I wont hold back. I wont stop him. I'll allow it.

I want him to touch me. I want to be able to touch him back.

I want to have sex with him.


	6. 5

**Yes I know. Whatever happened to that innocent little girl who had to use spoons while eating and use pull ups while sleeping? Who wore night gowns with ducks on them? *sniffle* that little girl is gone. She's growing up, it's as if the last nine years have gone in the last hour-*wink*-. Okay I do to much, anyway here is zee next chapter. I forgot to mention in the last two chapters that beck calls Celine, Lenny, as a cute nickname the moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**{Lemony}**

"Are you all done packing" mom calls from downstairs. "yeah." Hunter calls. "Yes" archer says. "No" I reply. "Celine hurry we're gonna miss the train" she says. "Coming" I say and finish packing my clothes.

All of the living victors have been summoned to the capitol for a reunion. They are to all stay for at least three days. Mom, daddy and grandpa Haymitch are going, but my parents are dropping me and the boys off in district four to stay with grandma.

I slip a small bag of birth control pills into my bag. I got them from mom and daddy's bathroom cabinet. I took a handful and put it in a small sandwich bag to pack. If we're going to 4, I'm going with beck. And if we do end up having sex, I want to make sure nothing happens.

I bury the bag in the bottom of my suitcase, throw a few pairs of socks ontop of the pile and close the bag. "Coming, I'm coming!" I say rushing down the stairs. I slip on my sandals and we leave the house.

We catch the train to four and the boys and I say goodbye to mom and daddy, and grandpa, then exit the train. We meet up with grandma in the station and say goodbye to Aunt Annie as she boards.

I see beck and bullet in the corner of my eye waving goodbye to his mother and immediately I run to him. I crash into his arms and I can tell he hadn't seen me because he looks like a mix of surprised and relieved. "Oh I missed you so much" I say into his bare chest. He tightens his hug, "I missed you too Lenny" he says. He kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Can I come over later" I ask him. "You're always welcome" he smiles. "Look" he says pointing to bullet, "our baby's getting bigger". I smile and kneel before the growing dog. She's still small but not tiny. "Hey there girl" I say scratching behind her ear.

"Celine" grandma calls. I look over to her and she signals for me to come. "I gotta go, I'll see you later" I say and run off to my grandmother. "Oh so you and beck are dating" she says. "Yeah we've been going out since he turned 14" I say. "Oh well I'm happy for you". "Grandma, I'm gonna head over to his house a little later. He didn't get to come for my birthday and I want to hang out with him" I say, not even asking permission but telling her straight up what I am going to do. "Oh, uh okay. Just make sure you come back in time for dinner which is at eight" she says. "Alright" I say.

After unpacking my bag in my room at grandma's house I put the bag of pills into my jean pocket. This has to happen today, I just want to try. I sometimes hear my parents doing it. Mom is always so loud saying that it feels so good. I wonder if it's true. Or does it feel different for ever yperson. I don't know what to think. Im excited, and nervous.

What if I ask and he says no. what do I do then? What if he says that he wants to have a baby with me? That would be going over the edge. What if this, what if that. I need to relax. He loves me as much as I love him and I know whatever his decision is, will just be for the best.

Im so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I was already in the victors' village. I take a deep breath. _Relax Celine. Just relax. Everything will be fine,_ I tell myself. I walk up the pathway and go to the door. I hesitate before I knock. Beck answers and when he sees me pulls me inside. He kicks the door closed with his foot. He kisses me roughly, lifts my legs and wraps them around his waist. He presses my body against the wall and says, "I'm so sorry I missed your birthday" he says in between kisses. "I don't care" I say back and hold him tighter. I run my fingers through his hair and tighten my legs around him. His tongue makes its way into my mouth and his left hand takes hold of my breast and he shoves it making me moan. Beck smiles that amazing smile and says, "That felt good". I smile back and nod. "Do it again" I say.

He carries me upstairs and into his room. He shuts the door and lays me on the bed. He kisses me, then his kisses trail down my face to my neck. Before I know it my top is gone and I lay in my jeans and bra. Beck is lying between my open legs. I look him in the eye and say, "touch me". He hesitates for a minute, then lifts me up and unhooks my bra strap. I lie back down and he pulls it off. He takes a second to just look, then he starts to pinch my nipples until they're hard. It hurts a little but it feels good a little bit as well. He squeezes my breast. He kisses them and takes a nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it and the bites them. "Ow" I say under my breath.

Beck looks up, "that hurt" he asks. I nod. "Sorry" he says. "It's okay. Keep going. I want to keep going" I say. He nods and the goes back to sucking. I hold his head down and bite my lip. Slowly it starts to feel good, so good.

I lift his head and kiss his lips. Beck reaches down to undo my pants. He pulls them down . He pulls them all the way to my ankles then takes off my sandals. I kick my pants off . He sprinkles kisses all over me. Licks my body all over. It seems like he's done this before, like he's had experience. I hope he hasn't because that would mean he's had sex with another girl.

Beck reaches for my underwear and pulls them off and throws them onto the floor. He opens my legs and I blush. He looks at me, stares. He leans down and his head goes between my legs. I feel him kiss me there and my blood goes cold. His tongue swirls around and around, tasting me. I moan and push his head down. "Do it a little harder" I beg. He presses harder and I practically scream. "Oh yes!" it does feel good. It feels so indescribably good. "Move over a lit – yes! Right there yes!" I cry out. I rock my hips and wrap my legs around his neck.

He lifts his head and says, "are you afraid of having something inside you" he asks. I shake my head. He puts two fingers into his mouth then slides them into me. He digs around inside me and I moan even louder. "Oh beck, harder" I ask and he fingers me harder and harder for a while until I can't take it anymore and semen comes dripping out of me. "You came" he says smiling.

I look at him and watch as he licks me clean then sucks on his fingers. He presses his fingers on that nub and rubs it. I start to moan again and my toes curl. He licks me again and I arch my back. The sensation is so great. Waves of pleasure roll over me and a smile is permanently glued to my face. Beck picks me up and says, "get on your hands and knees" he says .

I do as im told and he lies underneath me. He grabs my legs and has me sit on his face. His tongue dances around inside of me and I fall foreword, holding onto the headboard. I sway my hips,  
"yes! Yes!" I moan. He lifts his head and licks me harder. I fall backwards but hold myself up. He keeps licking and licking. I'm losing my breath, I can't think of anything but the pleasure.

Every touch brings Goosebumps to my skin. Every sound he makes sends shivers up my spine. Every minute we spend in this bed my lust increases. I want more. So, so much more. "Beck" I say breathlessly. "Fuck me". He reacts immediately.

He kisses me, his mouth open, his tongue rubbing against mine. I taste myself on him, it tastes good. He takes my hands and puts iton his jeans. I unbuckle his pants and he takes over, pulling down his underwear as well . I look down at his penis and stroke it, kissing his lips. I turn over and lie on my back, my legs spread wide open.

Beck presses himself on me and slowly starts to go inside. I love this feeling. I love the feeling of him inside of me. He rocks my body back and forth at a pace I cant control.

Soon my virginity is gone. Taken by the boy I love, beck odair. Today I have lost every last amount of innocents I have. Today I am no longer a little girl. Today, I am a woman.


	7. 6

***whistle whistle* what was that! Celine and beck are just…..few…out of control. Any who if you haven't been reviewing I'd like to ask you to please take the time to go back and review the chapters you haven't. Thank you and Enjoy!**

We lie on his bed, wrapped in each others arms. I can't believe I just did that. I can't BELIEVE I just did that! That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced.

"That was amazing" I say in a low voice. Beck kisses my head. We have our underwear back on and we lay quietly. He lifts me up and sets me down on his waist line. I look at him and take his face in my hands I lean in close and whisper, "I love you so much". He smiles, oh that smile just makes me melt, and kisses me. He sits up and wraps his arms around me "I love you too".

He strokes my hair all the way to my elbows then holds onto my waist. "You know" he starts off, "you aren't a virgin anymore so you'll have to start wearing BLACK underwear instead of these blue ones" he says seductively pulling on my underwear.

I smile and wrap my legs around his back. "Oh and I'm sure you'd want me wearing little pink skirts that show my ass and fishnet stockings, wouldn't you fish boy" I say narrowing my eyes at him. He laughs, "I wouldn't mind that". I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'll be seductively sucking on lollypops and licking stuff off of spoons." I whisper sticking my tongue out at him.

He lies back down and his hands travel to my butt. "I would never ask you to wear ay of that stuff, I respect you and I also don't want any guys trying to get their hands on you" he says and starts tickling me, "you're mine!" he says. I laugh and roll off of him. He keeps tickling me, "you are mine only". "I want you only" I say back. "You'd better" he jokes.

Becks phone rings and he groans. "Uggh, this better be important". I smile and hook myself onto his back as he gets up. He walks over to his drawer and answers his phone, "hello?" he says and puts it on speaker so I can here. "Hey beck what's going on" the guy on the other line says. "Dude, I can't talk right now". I giggle at his irritation. "Why not" he asks. "Because I'm busy!" "Okay calm down I was just asking a question" the guy says defensively. "Call me back later" beck says. "Why man what are you doing that's so important" he asks. "You're too young to understand" beck replies. "I'm four months older than you" the guy says. "Trent!" beck shouts. "What!" Trent shouts back. "Call back. Please man. Please. Please! Just call back".

By know I'm laughing so hard but keeping it quiet by going to the other side of the room. "Alright I'll call back in a few hours. Damn your acting so rude". "Watch your mouth" beck jokes and the boys laugh. "Alright I'm sorry man. But I seriously do have to go". "Why you with your girlfriend or something". "Yes" he says. "Whoa, did you finally get her into bed" he asks.

What! He told his friends he wanted to get me into bed!

"You are on speaker dude. She can hear you" beck says lowering his voice. I walk over and take his phone. "Hi Trent, I'm Celine" I say into the speaker. "hey" he says back. Beck looks at me with pleading eyes and asks for the phone back. I shake my head and hold up my hand to stop him. "What exactly did beck tell you, about getting me into bed?" I ask looking back at beck. "He said that ever since you guys started dating he wanted your body, but you never let him touch you. Then when he was sick on your birthday he said that the next time he saw you he was GOING to get you into bed with him. He said it was his next mission". "oh, well mission accomplished. Trent we gotta go" I say staring. I hang up and put his phone down.

"Your next mission" is all I say. He smiles and crawls over to me. "C'mon babe you have to cut me some slack. Your body makes me so hard every time I see you. And you never let me touch you" he says. "well we must think alike because I decided o my birthday that the next time I saw you I would try to have sex with you. I packed birth contr-" with that I stop. The pills, I didn't take the pills!

I grab my jeans and take the bag out. "w-what are you doing" he asks. "I have to take these pills so that you don't accidentally get me pregnant" I say taking a pill out of my bag. "One second" I say and rush to the bathroom. I pour sink water into my mouth and drop the pill in and swallow. I cannot risk getting pregnant. I just can't.

I walk back into the room and close the door. "What was all that about" he asks. "I'm sorry; I just can't risk getting pregnant. I don't know what I'd do if I did". "Well I wouldn't mind having a baby" he says matter of factly. "But I would. I'm the one who'd have to carry a baby for nine months in my stomach, go through all these crazy hormonal things and crave nasty stuff like pickles" I say grimacing my face. "So you're saying that you don't want to have children with me" he sounds hurt. "No I'm not saying that, I would want to have kids with you beck just not now. I mean in the future. But until then we have to be careful" I say cupping his face in my hands and pressing his forehead. "sure" he says. "and anyway we already have a baby. Bullet is our baby remember. And one day when we actually do have a child then we'll have two" I say smiling. He smiles back and kisses me.

I climb onto his lap. "so can we just wait a little longer" I ask. "yea, of course" he says. I lean my head on his shoulder and just think. He wants me to have his kid.


	8. 7

**I don't really know what to say, I'm updating to quickly, well here's the next chapter, very sexy. After this chapter I'll start working on a new story called "cedars and wheat" to take a break from this story for a while. Enjoy.**

**{Lemony}**

I walk out of the house. "I'll be back in an hour for lunch grandma" I call behind me. "Okay" she says and closes the door behind me. I head to the victors village. beck and I had sex for the first time yesterday and I wanna go back again today. Yes I want to have sex with him again but I also want to hang out with him. I'm wearing a skirt today, not something I usually wear but it's for beck. I want to entice him. And as a way to keep grandma from questioning me about my lack of clothing I put on a pair of black tights underneath and my black boots. I went and bought black underwear at the store as well.

It's unbelievably hot out here and I'm starting to sweat. I don't want to be smelly. My hear starts to stick to my head and the sun is burning my exposed legs. This is why I always wear pants.

When I get to the house I knock. He answer and lets me in. when he closes the door and smashes his lips into mine. "I see I got a little present today" he says pulling down my skirt. He pulls down my tights and smiles, "black" he says. "I smile but then notice how hot it is in here. "ugh why isn't the air on it's so hot" I complain. "im all sweaty". "it's not that bad" he says. "yes it is I need water". Beck presses me against the door and rubs me between my legs.

I moan a little and he kisses my neck softly. "hmm that tickles" I whisper. "come shower with me" he whispers back. In response I smile. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, my skirt and tights at my ankles. I scream, and then laugh. He smacks my ass and I jump. "away to the shower we go!" he sings.

He takes me into the bathroom and puts me down. I undress and beck watches me in awe. What" I ask. He chuckles, "it's just the way you got undressed. You have to strip for me one day" he says and I blush. I climb into the shower and am happy he turned on the cold water instead of hot. Beck climbs in and smiles. He wraps his arms around me and holds me against the wall and he explores my body. He rubs, kisses, licks and smacks me all over. He keeps smacking my ass and I don't mind. He sits me in his lap and plays with me. His left hand occupying my breast and his right learning what to touch so he can make me scream.

He uses his middle finger to encircle the nub I have and his ring finger to run up and down my clit. Im not exactly screaming but I'm moaning loudly. He licks my neck and bites it hard. Then kisses me all the way down to my shoulder. His two fingers slip inside of me and that's when I scream. He fingers me and I push his hand so his fingers go in deeper. "Do it harder" I say. I notice his penis just behind his hand and suddenly I crave it.

I move his hand and turn around to face him. I grab him and place him gently inside of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. He rubs my back and bounces me up and down. It's so good, so unbelievably good. The feeling of his hands on me, the heat of his body, and the cold water rushing down my back makes everything feel a thousand times better. "Oh your driving me insane!" I scream. "How do you think I feel" he says back smiling at me.

My hair is in my face and stuck to my body, the same for beck, whose thick waves only reach his shoulders. "Wanna finish in bed" he says. I nod. He uses his foot to turn the water off. He picks me up and carries me to his bedroom.

We're still dripping wet but neither of us cares. Beck falls onto the bed with me ontop. I use my hand to brush my hair to the side. I sloppily kiss him while sitting on his chest. He sits up and throws his pillows to the floor. I'm out of breath and sweaty, I just want to continue but he keeps changing positions. He pulls me over to sit on his lap and he leans against the headboard. He rubs me with his two fingers and plays with my breast. I stuff him into me and sway from side to side. We're both very loud I know that much and I wouldn't be surprised if the people outside could hear us. But that doesn't matter to me right now. Beck bites my neck but then stops to catch his breath. His kisses my jaw and whispers in my ear, "I love you so much". I take a second to catch my breath before saying, "I've always loved you back. *pant* and I always will".

Beck picks me up and puts me on my hands and knees. He slides back in and we rock the bed even harder. "Oh god I'm gonna cum! Celine!" he shouts. I get up and kneel before him. I open my mouth and he cums all over my face. I swallow what landed on my tongue and around my lips. I lick the rest off of him then reach up and kiss him. "Make me cum too" I whisper. He smiles and has me hold onto the headboard. He plays with me for about ten minutes, making me scream profanities and moan his name until a blast of pleasure shoots through me and I scream and fall down. "There. You came" he whispers and lifts me up into his arms to hold me as I pant.

We redress and head downstairs. We get some snacks from the kitchen and I sit on the counter talking to him. "Our parents are coming back tomorrow night" he says. "Yeah, and I won't be able to see you until archer's birthday, but even still you won't be able to stay because school starts back up." I say. "Yea, well then we can video chat and write letters like we usually do. I can call you and maybe work out a weekend where one of us could come visit the other." He says and twirls a damp strand of my hair around on his finger. I wrap my arms around his neck and he stands closer to the counter. I press my forehead to his and say, "I'm gonna miss you". "I'll miss you too." He says, and rubs the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. I hop down off the counter as say, "I have to start heading back before grandma gets upset" I say to him. "okay" he replies sadly. "could you walk me back" I ask. "of course" he says.

He gets bullets leash and clips it to her collar. I take a pill quickly and we leave out. We don't even get to start down the steps because as soon as we step out of the door, we see grandma in a chair on the porch. "you were supposed to come back half an hour ago Celine!" she scolds. "im sorry I just got…side-tracked" I say to her. "Side-tracked! I heard you two, the whole block pretty much did! I expected this from you beck, I knew you would probably drag her into this one day. But Celine I never would've guessed you'd give in!" I don't know what to say.

"you are in a world of trouble little girl" she says dragging me by my sleeve. "and I'm telling your parents!"


	9. 8

**Alright it's been quite a while. I took a break from this story and started a new one, "Cedars and Wheat", and then I ended up making a sequel to that story, "Fight For Love", well I'm back. I left off with a cliffhanger. Celine and beck got caught, and I agree that she's being a slut…because she is. Well I wont keep you from the story so, enjoy!**

**Katniss POV**

Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie and I are all sitting at a table enjoying lunch in a reserved resturaunt. I smile and take a bite of my food. "You sure you don't want to be with the boys peeta, or would you rather hang out with us girls" Johanna teases. "leave him alone" I say laughing. "I'm a boy" Haymitch says annoyed. Johanna shrugs him off. There is a vibrating noise and peeta reaches into his pocket. He takes out his phone, "it's your mom" he says to me. I wonder why she called peeta and not me.

He answers, "hello". "oh hey baby" he says and puts the phone on speaker, "it's Celine" he says. "hey Celine sweetie how are you and the boys" I ask. She sniffles, "they're fine". "Celine honey you're crying what's wrong" I ask. "I have to tell you two something" she cries. "go on, say it" I hear my mother in the background. "mom, whats going on, why is she crying" I ask.

Her voice becomes clearer, "Celine has something to tell you and peeta" she says, sounding very upset. I hear her hand the phone over. "boys go upstairs" I hear my mother say. Celine is still crying. "grandma I'm sorry. I wont do it anymore, please don't make me tell them" my daughter begs. "if you don't tell them then I will" she says and I hear Celine cry, "no!". my mothers voice becomes clear again, "no grandma please!" Celine begs. "sit down" my mother says.

Peeta and I are becoming very worried. What is it she doesn't want to tell us. "Celine and Beck have been having sex for the last two days" she says. My mouth drops open and peeta gets angry. "that's not true" I say unable to believe it. "yes it is true, I heard them. The entire district heard them" she says. I look at annie. She's fiddling with her fork, her brows wrinkled in confusion. "beck" she asks. I nod, "put Celine on the phone" I tell my mother. I take peeta's arm and we leave the table. We walk out of the building and stand outside.

"hello" Celine's voice is high pitched. The same way it always is when she's been crying. "Celine is what your grandmother said true" peeta asks, his face turning red. "Yea" she replies. I can't believe this. Celine and Beck. What!? Why? "Did he use any protection" I ask her, it's the only thing I can say to stop myself from screaming at her. "no, but I have been taking birth control I swear" she says. "and where did you get that from" peeta asks. She doesn't answer, "Celine, where did you get it" he repeats. "…from your bathroom" she responds.

"you and your brothers pack your bags, we're coming to get you" I say and walk back inside. I go to our table where annie and Johanna are talking. "but beck cant be doing that. He always said he wasn't going to until he was married" annie says still confused. I feel like im going to cry. "beck lied" I say grabbing my purse. "sweetheart don't leave" Haymitch says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I don't want to yell at him in public but im not exactly in the best mood. I lower my voice and say, "my daughter has been sneaking away with beck to have sex with him, for all I know he could have got her knocked up. I have to leave." I say. "well then I guess im coming to" he says. Peeta comes back in with his hands in his pockets. He is very upset. "annie are you coming with us" I ask. She nods and grabs her bag.

"sorry johanna, we really need to go" I say hugging her. "that's alright" she says and takes her chair to another table.

We leave out and head to the apartment we have been staying in. we all pack our bags and head to the train station. Johanna will explain to paylor why we left on such short notice.

On the train ride I don't say a thing and neither does peeta. Haymitch comforts annie as she cries. I've never seen her get mad before and this doesn't change that.

After hours the train stops in district four and we get off. We head to the victors villiage first and annie opens the door. We leave our luggage outside and stand in the door way. Beck is on the couch watching TV with bullet sleeping by his feet.

"is it true that you and Celine had sex" her voice is still low. He looks up at her afraid then nods. "lets go" she says signaling him outside when beck steps out it takes all of my strength plus Haymitch's to hold peeta back. "you want to touch my daughter!" he shouts. Beck backs up. "do you think it's okay!" he shouts. "I'm sorry uncle Peeta" he says, "yeah you're going to be sorry!" he says still trying to get away.

"annie take him to my mothers house" I say. "no! You cannot go near my daughter. You're not allowed to be around her!" Annie stops walking, "go" I say and she and beck leave.

We calm peeta down. He watches beck walk away. "peeta, I'm mad at him too, but you need to calm down. Celine is in trouble as well, not just him" I say taking his hand. The three of us walk to my mothers house. When we get there Celine and beck are sitting on the couch, both on the edges away from each other.

Peeta, Haymitch and I walk in and Celine looks our way then at the floor. my mother and annie are sitting on the other couch. I put my bag down, "where are the boys" I ask my mother. "upstairs" she says. "boys!" I call. Hunter and Archer come running downstairs, "mommy! Mom!" they say. hey run into my arms and I kiss there heads, "hey boys, I missed to two" I say. "I missed you too mommy, "I missed you too" they say. they go to peeta, "hi dad" archer says hugging him. "hey little guy" he says ruffling his hair. "hey Peeta" hunter says and hugs him. "hey hunt" peeta says, "do you two know about what's going on with your sister" he asks. They shake their heads. "alright" he says and has them sit down.

I walk next to the couch and cross my arms, "do you two want to explain what's been going on" I ask. I look at Celine, then at beck. beck looks at peeta, then away. "I'm sorry for what I did to her" he says in a low voice. "why did you do it" annie asks. "because I love her, and I wanted to, try" he says. "no that isn't love. We let you two video chat, and talk on the phone. Celine don't think we don't know you talk to him at night because we do. We let you two kiss each other and hang out. Sex was NEVER an option. You are only seventeen Celine you're in more trouble than he is. He's sixteen. You should know better. You should already know that YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T DO THAT!" I yell.

"I know mom I'm sorry" Celine says, not even looking at me. "….who started it" I ask. Beck raises his hand and in a flash peeta has him pinned against the wall. He punches him over and over and we all have to work together to hold him back. "daddy stop! I started it!" Celine shouts. Peeta looks at her, "how. What did you do" he asks getting up. I go and help beck off of the floor. "which one of you started it" I ask sitting him back on the couch. "I did. I touched her first, but I didn't really realize what I was doing" he says, "then she told me to do it again. And we went into my room" he says then looks at peeta scared, expecting to be tackled.

"and please tell me why you didn't use protection to begin with" peeta asks. "I told you I took birth control pills", "they don't always work!" I yell. I should know. "well how do you know" she asks me. im surprised by the comment. She's talking back!

"well why wouldn't I say it if I didn't know. This isn't about me, this is about you two. You are only seventeen and your already having sex, you cant do that". She has tears in her eyes, "why because you don't want me making the same mistakes that you did". I don't even know how to answer that. "yeah I know, Gale told me" she says. Gale!

"he told me about when you won the games and you two had sex in some log cabin. He told me! he said you were pregnant five times and you weren't even my age yet. You were sixteen…", "you shut your mouth!", "..he said how you would do it every Sunday for months. He said that you got pregnant with me and you didn't know who my father was", I pounce on her and this time peeta holds me back. "he told me that I was born in an arena, how you had sex with every man in the district, how you didn't know you were pregnant with hunter until you had him." "Celine shut up!" I scream. Beck gets up and tells Celine to stop talking, "Celine be quiet" he says. "no! I want to know why im not aloud to do these things." She looks at me, "you cant yell at me for doing something when you did the exact same thing!" before I stop myself I slap her right across her face.

"you don't say that!" I shout at her. She looks back at me and shrugs "just face it mom, we're both sluts".

**Ooh Celine is about to get her ass kicked. That is one thing you cannot take back. Stay tuned for the next drama filled chapter.**


	10. 9

Celine and I are on the floor. I hit and punch her, I don't care. I've never refrained from beating my kids. If they deserve it, then they deserve it. Celine doesn't hit back, she knows better than that but she defends herself. I feel strong hands on me and they rip me off of Celine. I fall back into peeta and he holds me so I don't go after her.

"Celine, stop!" beck shouts holding her back. "Why!" she yells at him, "she's your mother" he says. And with that she starts to cry. I have never seen her angry like that before, ever. She'd always done what she's told, listened, never talked back. Why is that such a problem now? Does this boy really have this kind of effect on her? If that's the case, then she can't be around him.

I love beck, he's a mini Finnick, but I need to protect my children and I won't have Celine affecting the boys. I calm down and peeta lets me go. "You two aren't allowed to see each other anymore" I say. "No please mom! I'm sorry for saying that I was just mad" she says. "I get that but he shouldn't have this kind of effect on you, you have NEVER talked back before, or yelled at me, or put your hands on me and I won't have that" I say.

She turns to beck, "beck tell them what you told me" she pleads. He looks confused and afraid. He knows that if he takes sides with Celine then peeta will have a problem again. "He said that he wanted to have a baby with me" she says for him. All eyes turn to beck, "what" peeta says but doesn't move.

"I did say that. She took the birth control pill and said she couldn't risk getting pregnant, and then I told her I wouldn't mind a baby" I say. "She wanted to wait until we got older" she continues. I look at Celine, "you two are too young. When you're older I won't stop you from marriage and kids but until then you need to break up".

**Celine POV**

Break up. No I don't want to break up. "Mom please. I said I was sorry", "I don't care what you said, you two need to break up. Now" she says. Beck puts a hand on my shoulder and takes me out back.

"Beck I don't want to break up with you" I say. "We have to, but remember, we just have to wait until we're older. Eighteen. You'll be eighteen after my birthday, and then nine months later I will be too. Then they'll let us be together" he says. That's too long of a wait, "then get me pregnant" I say. "What", "they'll have to let us be together if I'm pregnant". I'm willing to do that for him. "No Celine, I'm not going to get you pregnant", "why!" I beg. "Because I'm scared of your dad!" he says,

My shoulders slump. "Just like we're planning to wait for a baby, let's wait for each other alright" he says and kisses my forehead. I look up at him; "I'll see you" he says and walks out of the yard and through the district.

I walk back inside and grab my suitcase. "Bye grandma, bye Aunt Annie, I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble" I say and walk out of the door. My parents and brothers follow behind me. We go to the train station and surprisingly, mom has us board the train for district 2.

On the train I don't say a thing; I just fiddle with my fingers. I know she wants to yell at gale for telling me all of those things, but the sun is going down, we wont be there for another hour. I don't see why we need to go now.

**Gale POV**

I open the door to my house and walk in. "babe" I call going into the kitchen and setting down my bag with new groceries. "In here" she calls back from upstairs. I head up the steps and go into our room. Theta is in bed brushing our 4 year old daughter, Petal's hair. She has Theta's green eyes, and my hair. Our daughter Rhema is 9 years old; she has theta's brown hair and my eyes. In a way she reminds me of hunter.

I walk over to her and kiss her cheek, "hey Eta" I say to her and rub her belly that holds our soon to be born baby. She smiles and kisses me. I climb into bed next to her and kiss Petal's head, "hey Pickle" I say to her, "hi, hi daddy". "Where's Rhema" I ask theta. "out back with Tian" she say in her usual soft purr. "oh, and katniss called, she said that she and the kids are coming over. She had something very important to talk to you about", "okay" I say and kiss her head.

I walk out of the room and head downstairs. I haven't talked to katniss in a while, which means the last time I saw hunter he was about seven years old, archer was six and Celine was twelve. I wonder why she wants to talk to me about.

I head out back and see my daughter running around with her best friend catching the fireflies that light up our back yard in the summer. Our pit bull, Rebel, is running around with them. "Hey cookie" I say. She sees me, "Daddy!" she says running to me. I pick her up and throw her into the air. I hug her tight and kiss her head. I put her down, "me and tia caught a bunch of lightning bugs" she says and runs over to pick up a jar filled with them. "woah" I say pretending to be really excited. "Hi Mr. Hawthorne" Tian says, "hey there Tian" I say.

Tian has blonde hair that greatly reminds me of prim, but her eyes are brown. "cookie, do you remember when I told you about katniss and peeta" I asks her lowering my voice. She nods, "well they're coming over and you'll get to see hunter again" I say. "how old is he now" she asks. "he should be about twelve now." I say and ruffle her hair.

I say, "They'll be here soon, okay", she nods then skips away. I head inside and begin to put the groceries away. I start on dinner, beef stew, the girls love it. Petal comes skipping into the room, "daddy" she says tugging on my jeans. I look down, "back up pickle the stove is hot" I say and pick her up. I set her on the counter, "who's hunter" she asks, her voice is so high pitched and muffled I sometimes cant understand her but now I can. "hunter is your older brother" I say. "I don't have a brother" she says. "yeah you never met him, but you'll get to meet him soon okay" I say, "cause mommy said that he's coming", "yes baby he is coming" I say and kiss her head. "also you have a big sister, "I put my hand up, "she's older that Rhema" I say. "she's a grown up like you daddy" she asks, "not yet" I reply. "whats her name" she asks. "Celine". "Celine" she repeats. I nod my head. "and you have another brother who has yellow hair just like Tian". "are his eyes brown" she asks, "no, his eyes are like mine" I reply.

I hear the pot boiling and say, "alright Pickle go ahead outside and play with the fireflies I need to make dinner" I say taking her off of the counter and putting her on the floor. "okie dokie" she says and hops off, her sandals blinking when she walks.

I tend to the food and turn the stove off when it's done. By then the doorbell rings and dog comes running in. he goes over to the door and barks. "down Rebel" I order and he walks away from the door. I unlock the door and see katniss peeta and the kids. Celine is tall and looking very upset. "hey!" I say letting them in. I shake hands and hug peeta, then I hug katniss, she's upset as well. The boys walk in, "dad!" hunter says throwing his arms around me. "hey kiddo, I missed you" I say hugging him. I put my arm around archer and pull him into a hug, "I missed you too" he says. "and how are you little man" I say bending over a little to see Archer. He looks so much like peeta it's scary.

"good" he says. They see rebel and go over to pet him. I see Celine is leaning against the wall, her eyes wet. "hey, you okay" I ask. She shakes her head and swallows. "you want to talk about it" I ask. She shakes her head again, "leave her" katniss says. "are you okay" I ask turning around. She doesn't reply yet, "Gale I need to talk to you and Celine in private" I say. "alright" I say.

Just then I hear footsteps on the stairs and go over to help Theta down the steps. "hey!" she says when she sees everyone. "hey, It's been so long, how are you" katniss says lightening her mood a bit to talk to my wife. "I'm great, the last time I saw you it was before petal was born" she says. "and I see you've got another on the way" katniss says and rubs theta's large stomach. "mhmm, the doctor said it's a boy" she says and claps. "so, are you staying, I see you have bags" she says looking at the luggage I hadn't noticed.

"oh no we just came back from 4" she says. "okay well you're welcome to stay anytime you like", "thanks". "is it okay if I talk to gale in private" katniss says her smile fading. "of course, go on upstairs it's fine" she says and waddles off to the kitchen. "boys you can go ahead outback" I say pointing to the backyard. They run out and the dog runs with them.

"I'll go ahead out to watch the boys, make sure they don't break anything" Peeta says glumly and walks out.

I lead the girls upstairs and we go into Theta and my room. I shut the door and sit on my bed, "so, what are we talking about" I ask.

"Celine told me, that you told her what happened…with us". Damn she found out. "what do you mean" I say acting like I don't know. Katniss's voice is very soft when she says,"you told her about what happened in the log cabin on Sundays. You told her that you impregnated me five times, and when I was pregnant with her that I didn't even know who her father was. You told her that you sold me to almost every man in the district…and how I didn't know about hunter until I had him." I swallow and a tear slides down her cheek.

"why would you tell her that stuff" I ask. "she asked me, so I told her" I say. "why!" she yells. I shrug, "I don't know I'm sorry" I say. "you had no right to tell her that! Then she went and said it to my face infront of Haymitch, Annie, and Beck. they didn't have to know that stuff!". "Katniss, I'm sorry okay it was four years ago" i say. "so was the things you did to me before you beat me" she says letting another tear escape.

"woah you don't need to bring any of that back up", "yeah well you've already done that gale. Four years ago, that means she was twelve! You don't tell that stuff to a twelve year old would you like for me to go to Hunter and tell him he was born out of rape. You wouldn't like that would you!", "katniss stop yelling" I say getting up.

"tell me what happened, what she asked that was so important you had to just tell her everything". I take an impatient breath. "Celine asked me why Hunter was my son and not Peeta's" I say and fold my arms.

"why would you ask that" she yells turning to Celine. She shrugs, "get out just go wait downstairs" she says. Celine walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her. "what exactly did you say when she asked you that". Why wont she just drop it already! "I told her that I raped you. I was mad remember" he says. "yeah you were mad, but that doesn't give you the right to just blurt it out. You could have just said to not ask that question. She wouldn't have brought it back up". "alright I get it! Okay I shouldn't have said it! Now isn't really a good time to yell at me because I need to feed my kids. You can stay for the night if you like" I say and walk out of the room.

**Peeta POV**

I sit on the stairs watching the children run around laughing. The dog is next to me with its head in my lap allowing me to pet it. I can't believe my little girl did that. I knew she would one day get married and have kids but I would have never predicted she'd do it now.

I really liked Finnick and I want to get along with Beck but it's just so hard knowing he likes to touch and kiss my daughter. I always feared for her because I thought she was so innocent, and not interested in those things. I guess I thought wrong.

And what happened today was just, unreal. Celine talked back and yelled at katniss as if she was older. She brought up the unmentionable and said it in front of everyone. It was none of their business to know what happened with Gale and Katniss FIFTEEN years ago. It was such a long time ago I had stopped thinking about it. Then she actually fought with katniss, and after she had hit her once I saw that she'd regretted it, but not all the way.

When I was told that Celine and beck had been having sex….I just couldn't process that right away. Then when I saw the boy who had taken my daughters virginity, I couldn't think of anything other than how I hated him, and how I wanted to strangle him until his neck cracked.

I agree with katniss about making them wait until they're older to see if they want to marry or not because once she's an adult I cant control her life and what she does. I can just tell her the right thing to do and hope she does it. I wont keep her from someone she loves, but I can while she lives with katniss and i. when she moves out then she can live by her own rules but until then she needs to follow the ones katniss and I enforce.

The back door opens and gale walks out, "girls it time for dinner" he says. "peeta would you like to stay for the night, I made beef stew" he says. "yeah, thanks" I say. he nods and widens the door for the kids, "boys go ahead inside" I say and they all run in. the dog goes in after them. I get up and walk inside.

A little girl with blonde hair says goodbye and leaves the house. "Where's Katniss" I ask Gale. "She's upstairs putting your bags in the guest rooms. I go upstairs and find katniss setting the kids bags up against the wall in a guest room. she wipes her eyes and I rush over, "are you okay" I ask. She shakes her head, "no, I'm not" she cries and hides her face into my shirt. I rub the back of her head, "c'mon baby don't cry. I know today has been rough and I know your tired, but lets go ahead downstairs and eat". "I don't want to go, I cant look at Celine or Gale" she says. "you're going to have to eventually, they're our family" I say. "I've blocked out family before" she says, sounding deadly serious.

"katniss please, don't do this to our daughter, I'm upset too, okay but I still love her, and I still care for gale. You have to learn to forgive people when they make mistakes" I say. "you say that like you don't care about what Celine did anymore", she says. "no I do, but im not going to block her out because of it", "Gale told her what happened just because he was mad, that no excuse" she says. "I know it's not but baby please. Talk to them, don't argue and yell. Talk to them about what happened" I say and wrap my arm around her.

We walk downstairs and I have her sit down. "Katniss sweeties are you alright" theta asks. "Uh, yeah" she says wiping her tears. "What's wrong mommy" archer asks. "She's fine" I say. we all eat quietly. After dinner the kids change into their pajamas and brush their teeth. Our kids are sleeping in one guest room and katniss and I sleep in the other.

Celine gets her own bed and the boys have to share one. Katniss and I change, and kiss our kids goodnight. When the boys and katniss are asleep I go to Celine and sure enough she's still awake. I walk over to her and she looks up at me. "come downstairs, I want to talk to you" I whisper and leave out. I head down the stairs and she follows behind me quietly.

I sit on the couch and have her sit down. "Celine why…what." I have to take a breath. "why did you do that with him" I ask. She shrugs, "I don't know dad, when he couldn't come for my birthday I just thought that I should try to make up for missed time when I saw him again. And he'd asked me before if he could…" she seems uncomfortable, probably since I'm a guy. "..see my..chest… but I told him no and I kind of regretted that because I really did want to show him" she says. "really" I ask. "well not at the time but, I realized that I did later". It's so much easier to talk to her when you're calm.

"What about him starting it, you didn't care" I ask. "No, I wasn't exactly expecting him to touch me but when he did, it felt….good. So I told him to do it again. He took me to his bedroom and then…", "you don't have to finish the sentence" I say.

"Then you took the pills" I ask. She nods, "yeah, he asked me what I was doing and I told him that I didn't want to get pregnant.", "and then he said he wouldn't mind a baby" I cut in and she nods. "Do you hate him" she asks me. I shrug and shake my head, "no, I'm just mad at him" I say.

"I asked him to get me pregnant today" she says. "Why" I ask. "Because I thought that if he got me pregnant then you'd let us stay together" she says. I sigh, "it just woke go away" I say. "what won't" she asks. "Disappointment" I say. she's about to cry again, "I know, dad I'm sorry" she cries and puts her head in her knees. "I'm a horrible daughter. I always make you and mom mad and now she hates me. *sniffle*". Her voice is high pitched again.

I pull her into my arms and she cries. "No baby, she doesn't hate you. Nobody hates you, and you are one of the best daughters out there I promise you." I say. "I messed up so bad, daddy" she says and sniffles hard. "baby we all mess up. There are girls out there who've done much worse than you. At least you were smart enough to take birth control. Some don't even let it cross their minds and they end up pregnant and with kids. Those are mistakes that people made".

She looks up, "was I a mistake" she asks. Her big blue eyes, exactly like mine pleading. I chuckle, "no you were an accident, but the second Katniss came home and told me about you I was so happy, and excited, and I loved you so much". "I thought you didn't know who my father was" she asks. "well we didn't but I loved you anyways, and I was willing to take care of you even if you weren't mine" I say.

"is it true that I was born in the arena" she asks. I nod, "Finnick helped deliver you" I say. "what was he like" she asks. "just imagine beck with bronze hair" I say and laugh. She smiles a bit.

"beck wants to get married when we turn eighteen" she says quietly. "I'm not saying you can't. But just make sure you have a job and a place to live before you start making babies". "Eww dad why'd you say it like that" she complains jokingly and I chuckle.

"In the morning I want you to apologize your mother, what you said was unacceptable, and if I every hear you say anything like that, you will be in serious trouble, do I make myself clear" I say strictly. I don't want her to think that just because we shared a few laughs that she's off the hook. "yeah, but I wont ever say it again. I promise" she says and hugs me. I hug her back, "I love you too baby" I say, and we press our foreheads together.


	11. 10

**Aww family bonding moment, lovey dovey stuff rainbows and unicorns. Okay im being stupid again, 6 in the morn people and we have to leave at ten. UGGH! Anyways enjoy.**

In the morning I wake up and hear pots and pans clattering, water running and then a cabinet door closing. I slip out of bed and make sure my brothers are still asleep before I open the door. I head downstairs and walk across the carpet and peer into the kitchen and see Gale. I walk in and stand at the island. He has his back to me. He goes to the refrigerator and gets the carton of milk. He walks over to the cabinet and grabs a cup. He walks back and stands at the stove where a pan sits on the burner but it's not on.

He looks at the carton, then at the pan. He stares for a while, "whatcha thinking about" I ask and he jumps. "When did you get in here" he asks. "a while ago" I say and go to the cabinet and grab a cup. I hold it out and he pours milk into it. "So why were you staring at the pan" I ask and take a sip. He chuckles, "I was thinking about what would happen if I put milk in a pan then turned the stove on" he says rolling his eyes at the thought. I laugh and take another sip. "it would probably turn into some type of egg or cheese I don't know" I say, he laughs, "that's what I was thinking" he says. He pours himself a cup of milk and takes a big gulp.

"so you wanna talk about why you were so upset yesterday" he asks me. I probably shouldn't tell him, but why not, he's practically my step dad. "Well. Beck and I got in some trouble" I say. "what did you do" he asks. "we…had sex" I say and he chokes on his milk. "what" he says. "twice" I add. "no wonder your mom was so pissed" he says. "yeah, and I have to apologize to her, I said some things that I shouldn't have and I really hurt her feelings" I say and lean up against the counter.

"hmm, well this is getting sad so, do you want to help me make breakfast" he asks and I nod. I drink the rest of my milk and help him. I stir the pancake batter and make large pancakes, then smaller ones when he says that it's taking to long. He prepares white mushy pot of grains he said is called grits. He puts in a small square of butter then stirs it up. "you know what goes good with grits" he asks, "what" I say as I'm mixing. "fish" he says and puts another pot on the stove and fills it with oil. He seasons up fish in a bag then puts them in the boiling oil to fry. He takes out a carton of eggs, a big bowl and a whisk. We crack the eggs, season them and put a little milk in it, "milk makes it fluff up" he says.

He gives me the whisk and makes me stir. "bacon" I say as I'm stirring. "out of bacon" he says. "sauage" I say. "ha ha I can make that work" he says getting a pack of sausages out of the fridge ad cutting it open. He puts them on a cutting board, "they're already cooked but we're going to make this and the eggs into an omelet" he says. "do you usually make breakfast" I ask. "no, we usually just eat cereal or something quick" he says quickly slicing the meat into thin circles. I nod then look at the egg, "done" i say. "alright go ahead and pour it in" he says. I look at the pan, the butter has melted. I put a little of the egg in and gale comes over and puts in a few sausages then gets to work on flipping and folding it when it's cooked.

I tend to the fish, taking the finished ones out and putting them on a plate with napkins on it. I add new ones in it then turn off the grits so they don't burn. "get out nine plates" gale tells me and I do, along with cups and utensils. We make the plates, giving everyone a certain amount to do with their age and weight. Gale and dad get a lot since they are well built and muscled, mom gets a lot because she likes a lot. The boys get medium and I get a bit more than them. Rhema gets the same amount as Archer and Petal gets half of that and her other half goes to Theta who has much more than daddy and gale since she's pregnant.

I put the plates on the table and set the cups down next to them and the forks, spoons and butter knives. I get flash cards, take a marker and write down everyone's name and put it with their plate. Gale and I head upstairs to wake everyone up.

I wake up my parents, "gale and I prepared breakfast for everyone" I say to them. Dad kisses my head then kisses mom's cheek and leaves out. "mom" I say. she looks at me. I throw my arms around her, "I'm so sorry mom. Im sorry for what I did, for what I said, im sorry for calling you a slut it shouldn't have ever crossed my mind. I shouldn't just blurt stuff out because I'm upset. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. I wont cause anymore problems. You can punish me and I wont get mad, ground me, I don't care just don't be mad anymore" I cry. She hugs me back. I'm not mad" she says and kisses my head. "you're not" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head. I hug her again. "I love you mom", "I love you too honey" she says, "you're still in trouble though" she whispers. "I don't care, as long as you're not mad".

She lifts my head and wipes my tears. She puts her arm around me and we go downstairs. I have her sit in her chair, then I sit in my own. We all eat silently. Gale and I are complimented on our cooking skills.

Afterwards everyone takes turns in the bathrooms to wash up. We thank gale and his family for letting us stay for the night and we head to the train station. We board the train and head home.

When we get back to district twelve it's about 3 in the afternoon and I'm tired again. I head to my room and unpack then unclothe and take a nap in my bra and underwear. It gets too hot and I kick my blankets off. I hear a gasp and open my eyes. It's my parents. I grab the blanket and cover my body, "dad, please, privacy" I complain with my eyes squinted. Mom walk over and pulls my bra strap upwards, "where did you get black underwear from" she asks.

My eyes widen, I hadn't realized I was wearing them. "I bought them" I say. "why" she asks pulling me out of my bed to look. "beck said that since I wasn't a virgin then I should start wearing black underwear" I say, a little more alert. I just got my parents mad all over again. "uggh! Celine change out of these, you aren't allowed to wear them, and your grounded for two months" she says and walks out of my room with my father behind her. I go to the door and close it.

Great! Now im in more trouble. I go to my dresser and remove my black underwear and put on my green ones. I climb back into bed and sleep. Hours later I feel someone shaking me. I get up and see dad with a tray carrying a plate of food and a bottle of water. "thanks" I say. he sits on my bed, "Celine we need to talk again" he says. "about my black underwear" I ask quietly. He nods, "any specific reason you bought them" he asks me. "beck suggested it and I wanted to wear them for him" I say. "why do you want to impress him so badly, don't you think you've done that already. He would want to be with you if he didn't think you were beautiful" he says.

"but beautiful and sexy are two different things" I say. "so you're trying to look sexy for him" he says. I nod shyly. He huffs a breath, "Celine, get rid of the black underwear please. I don't want to have one more discussion about beck and about what happened do you understand" he says and I nod. He gets up and walks out. Absolutely fed up with me he actually ends up slamming my door shut.


	12. 11

**Takes place three weeks later. I like to have the story in Celine's point of view, so that's how a lot of these chapters will be now that she's older. I don't have much interest in katniss and peeta since they're all grown up, and I'd like to be young for a very long time. Anyways enjoy.**

I wake up and smell fish cooking. I gag and cover my nose with my blanket. It's been three weeks since mom grounded me and I'm finally allowed to eat downstairs, but for some reason the fish smells horrible. I get out of bed holding my breath and put on my night shorts and t-shirt. I step into my slippers and walk downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and the smell gets stronger. I gag so hard I almost throw up. Dad hears me and walks over, "are you okay" he asks. I shake my head, "no, that smell is…" I gag again. "what are you talking about you love the smell of fish" hunter says walking over to me. "I know but…*gag* it just doesn't smell right anymore, what did you put in it" I complain pulling my shirt up to cover my nose.

"I put the same thing I always put in it Celine" mom says. I feel something coming up my throat and I run to the trash can throw up. "oh my god!" mom says walking over and rubbing my back. "does it really smell that bad to you" asks. I get up and nod. "hunter take the trash out" dad says. "eww, but she just threw up in it" he whines. "exactly, put it out before it starts to stink" he says. Hunter huffs and ties the bag up then takes it outside.

My parents take me to the downstairs bathroom. "wash your mouth" mom says. "peeta I need to speak to you" she says and they go into the kitchen. I wash my mouth out and mom calls me into the kitchen. I walk in then gag again. "okay, lets go outside" she says and we go into the backyard.

"Celine, have you experienced any dizziness, lately" she asks. "kind of, yesterday and this morning" I say. "any cramps", I nod, "under my waist" I answer, she lowers her voice, "do your breasts feel sore, or heavy, or sensitive in anyway" she asks. "a little" I answer. Her neck tenses up and she looks at dad with wet eyes.

"Celine, how many times did you take the birth control" he asks. "once after our first time then another the next day after the second time" I say. "I made that mistake, you're supposed to take it the first day of your period and continue every day after that, not just before and after you have sex" she says. "ok, so what are you saying, that was three weeks ago" I ask. "Celine those are pregnancy symptoms" she says trying so hard not to cry. My mouth slowly opens as realization of what I was just told hits me. pregnancy symptoms! "no, I cant be" I argue, "there's no way to know unless I take a test" I say looking away. I look at dad, he's mad again. "I cannot believe this" he says under his breath. He storms into the house and I watch him through the glass door. He goes up the stairs and soon I hear a door slam.

"mom I had no idea" I whisper as tears roll down my cheeks. She pulls me into her arms", "I know baby, I didn't either" she says and rubs the back of my head as I cry. "what happens if I am pregnant, I wanted to wait" I ask. "then we're going to take care of the baby, I promise. Don't cry honey you're not in trouble. Okay, you tried, I know you really tried, baby" she tries to comfort me. I sink to my knees and she gets down with me, "shh baby, we don't know for sure. We have to check" she says and takes me to grandpa Haymitch's house. Why, I don't know.

She knocks on the door and Haymitch answers. "Evening" he says. Mom and dad told me he used to be a drunk. I wonder why he's not like that now. "Haymitch can I ask you a favor" she asks. "sure" he says, "do you still have a box of pregnancy tests" she asks. "well yeah" he says and looks at me. "w-it's for you" he asks. I nod my head. He lets us in and leads us into the bathroom and goes into the cabinet to get a pregnancy test.

She puts it in my hands, "pee on it, if it turns pink, then you're pregnant, if not, then you aren't" she says sadly and nods. I take it and she walks out. I take the test and flush the toilet. I pull up my shorts then close my eyes, "mom" I call for her. I hear her open the door and then close it. "did you take it" she asks and I nod. "what are the results" she asks me. I shake my head, "you look" I plead. I hear her gasp a little, "oh baby, I know you didn't want this to happen" she says. I open my eyes, "what" I ask. She smiles a little, "you're going to have a baby"


	13. 12

**Celine is pregnant. Wow…..enjoy.**

I cover my mouth, I didn't want this. I only suggested it so I could be with beck….Beck! "I need to tell beck" I say to my mom in a low voice. "c'mon, we'll go call him" she says and we leave grandpa Haymitch's place after she thanks him.

We go back to our house and I run upstairs. My face is wet with tears. I go to my parents room and go in where I find my dad standing at the wall, arms crossed. "daddy" I cry and run to him. He holds me, "you took the test" he asks. I nod, "baby" he asks and I nod again. I cry into his shirt. He lifts my head, "Celine look at me" he says. "im not mad, okay, im not. I'm happy for you" he kisses my head, "you are going to make a great mother do you hear me" he says. Mom walks into the room. I nod my head, "I'm scared though" I whisper. "so was I" mom says walking over.

I turn to her, "I was so afraid of what I was going to do. I never wanted any children but once I had you I couldn't have been happier. When peeta and I first saw you, we burst into tears, we laughed. We loved you so much. That's how you'll feel I promise you" she says and hugs me. "I'm not moving out until he's eighteen" I announce.

"That's fine. You could even wait longer if you want" she says to me and I smile. I wipe my eyes and look at the phone, "go ahead and call him" dad says and he and mom stand to the side.

I walk over to the phone and pick it up. I slowly dial his number and take a breath. How is he going to react to this. Will he bail out or what! I have no Idea. The phone rings and rings. Then finally when I think he wont answer, he picks up. "hello" he says sounding a bit scared. "hey" I say softly. "hey lenny" he says back and I smile. It's great to know we're still close after not communicating for a whole three weeks. I didn't know what to think, did he go find another girl, did he get over me?

"I was wondering if you would call or if I should. What's up" he asks. "um, remember when I said I wanted to wait a little while before having a baby", "yeah" he replies. "well I just found out that, a little while only meant three weeks". "but we can't remember, not until we're older", "I'm already pregnant" I say as a matter of factly. I hear the phone hang up and I panic, "he hung up" I say and cry. I knew it, he didn't want a baby. He said he did but when it actually happened he changed his mind. "oh Celine…" mom says walking over but I don't stay long enough for her to wrap her arms around me.

I hang up the phone and rush off to my room.

I shut my door, slip out of my slippers and climb into bed, then throw the pillow over my head. That fish smell is still in the air and I feel like I'm going to throw up. But that doesn't even happen because I'm too busy crying.

My door opens and I hear uneven footsteps walk over to my bed. Dad. He kneels beside the bed and strokes my arm. "baby it's going to be okay" he whispers. I sit up and move the pillow "he said he wanted a baby dad, then he gets me pregnant and doesn't want anything to do with me" I say and lay back down and throw the pillow back over my head. "we just told you we would help you out with the baby, remember. There are old baby things in the attic we never got rid of. We can have baby food imported from the capitol. There is a bag of baby clothes in our closet, Celine you won't be alone on this" he promises.

"Oh I'm sure you and mom would love to hear crying all night long", I say from under the pillow. Dad chuckles, "there are three of you in this house, I'm sure a forth won't make a difference". "My stomach will get huge and the girls at school will call me a slut". "Oh yeah, how many girls sell themselves to Cray" he asks. "All of 'em" I reply. "Alright then" he says and rubs my back. "come downstairs and eat dinner" he says.

"no, that fish still stinks". He laughs, "then breathe through your mouth" he takes the pillow off of my head and helps me out of bed. I do breathe through my mouth, and it helps a bit. Not as much though. It may smell bad but it tastes great as always. It's the mashed potatoes that I have to say is what tastes the best. When I finish my food I take the big spoon out of the pot and smack large piles of mashed potatoes onto my plate.

I sit back down at the table and my brothers look at my plate. "fat" hunter says and I threaten him with my fork. "oh, boys. We just found out that your sister is pregnant" mom says. "so you're going to have a baby" archer asks and I nod. "eww, all babies do is cry and poop" he complains. "wow, you just explicated yourself perfectly" I say. "what does that mean" he asks. "look it up" I answer quickly, then go back to eating.

"why are you eating so much of that do you think you're craving it" mom asks. I just shrug. "probably, because I'm planning on taking that pot upstairs with me" I say stuffing more food into my mouth. "well, you can, just bring it back down when you're done" she says. I smile and get up from the table. I put whats on my plate into the pot, slide my plate into the sink, then head upstairs.

I shut my door and turn on the little television I have. I finish the put in minutes and then scrape at it to make sure I'm finished.

I take it back downstairs like mom told me to then say goodnight to everyone. I just woke up about two hours ago, but I'm still really tired.

I head back to bed and lay for a while thinking. Beck and I have been around each other since I was six. I know I couldn't hear him, I remember those years perfectly. I could see he was a very fun and nice boy. I wanted to be around him more, and eventually I started to like him. Dad taught him sign language so he could talk to me, and he told me, we would get married one day when we got older. I remember when I learned how to talk and I taught myself his name, then we kissed. The years went by and we would kiss each other secretly, but it wasn't until we were fourteen that we started to do it in public. He reached puberty when he was thirteen so he got taller than me. When he was twelve he told his friends my name was Lenny so they wouldn't think he was best friends with a girl, but then he liked it so much he stared to call me that.

I can't believe we actually had sex, I mean that had never occurred to me until then. Now im pregnant with his baby and he doesn't want anything to do with me. Serves me right for thinking we could actually have a future together.

**1 month later**

I look in the mirror at myself and turn to the side. I see the smallest form of a bump on my stomach, well mom said it would happen soon since I'm about 2 months in. "Oh my god" I say under my breath. I pull my shirt down and go to my parents' room. I knock first. I remember once I just walked in and saw what no child should ever see.

"Come in" I hear dad say. I walk in and close the door. "Look" I say pulling my shirt up so they can see the bump. Mom summons me closer and she places a hand on my bump, "aww" she says about to cry. "we should head to the doctors office for your check up, the doctor called last night" she says rubbing it gently. "ok" I say and look at dad, "you wanna feel" I ask. He smiles and reaches over to gently rub the bump, "I remember when Katniss showed me her bump when she was pregnant with you" he says softly.

"go ahead and get ready to go" she says patting my arm and I walk away. I go to my room and change my clothes then head downstairs where I left three potatoes t boil in a pot. I take them out and carelessly smash them in a bowl then sprinkle some salt and pepper and grab a fork.

I sit on the counter and eat. Mom and dad come down after a while and we head off through the district to the new hospital they've built. We sit in the waiting room. "Celine Mellark" a woman calls and I stand and walk towards her and into the door with my parents behind me. she takes me to a room and has me lay down on a bed with rough paper on it. "the doctor will be here soon" she smiles and leaves.

We wait for a while and soon the doctor appears. Mom takes my bowl from me and I turn my attention to Doctor Pillan. "how you doing sweetie" he asks me pulling gloves on. "fine" I answer.

He asks me a couple of questions, "how far in are you" he asks, "about eight weeks" I answer. "do you have any cravings", "mashed potatoes". He laughs, and that makes me smile. "do you experience any morning sicknesses", "yeah, around six at night" I answer. "that's a sign that your pregnancy is doing great", "really" I ask. He nods. "right now your baby should be the size of…say a raspberry. And he's moving around inside you". "I don't feel anything" I say back. "I know, you wont feel it for about two more months when he's bigger".

"Celine do you think that some of the things that are cooked in your house smell, really nasty", he makes a face as he says it. I nod. "yeah, well a way to help that, is to simply open a window you have in the kitchen, or nearby room" he says and my parents nod. "do you experience any discharge" he asks and I shake my head, "are you ever tired", "yes" I say stiffly. He laughs again, "do experience any dizziness or faintness sometimes", I shake my head again. "do you ever feel bloated after you eat", "sometimes", "alright, don't worry that's normal" he says.

"now Celine does your bra feel a bit tight" he asks. "um, kind of…just a little", "okay, well as that baby grows, your breast will get bigger. So I recommend you get bigger bras" he says and sits in a chair.

"now I need to ask you some personal questions, the answers aren't for me but for mom and dad" he says. Goodness. "Celine are you, sexually active", my parents listen closely. "no" I answer. "are you sure" he asks, "yes I'm sure" I answer impatiently. "do you know the father of your child" he asks, and I nod. "do your parents know", I nod again. "have the two of you every spoken before consummation", I nod. "is he helping you out in any way with your pregnancy", this question brings tears to my eyes and I bury my face in my hands and shake my head.

Mom sits on the bed next to me and wraps her arm around me. "It's okay honey" she says brushing my hair back. "I wonder if he at least still wants to be friends" I whisper. "the only way to find out is to call him sweetie" she says. She keeps telling me to call him, but I don't want to. I'm afraid he'll hang up on me again, or not answer at all. "no. I cant" I say.

"Celine, would you like to know the gender of your baby" he asks. I'm guessing the question was to take my mind off of beck. "of course" I ask. He smiles. He starts up a machine, hooks me up to it, and in five minutes he gets the results. He smiles and looks at me, "a little girl" he says. I smile and burst into tears. "im gonna have a baby girl" I say. Dad, who's been sitting there quietly this whole time smiles and says, "that's how your mother acted when she was told she was going to have you" he says and walks over to hug me tight.

"I guess we'd better get home and start painting that nursery pink" mom says. I shake my head, "and brown". She smiles and kisses my head.

The doctor gives me pointers on what is best to eat, what not to do during pregnancy, what I should do, what I should expect and so on. My next appointment is in five weeks. We leave the doctors office and mom gives me my bowl back. The mashed potatoes are now cold.

"Do you really want to start the nursery today?" dad asks. I nod. "Alright then" he smiles and we head to an old work shop to pick up paint and tarps to put on the floor. Dad has buckets of paint at home, but it's for our art. I sometimes find it funny how I took after dad with his art, and archer and hunter took after mom with their singing. We have a whole room that we took over and painted the walls, hung up drawings, it's were we do our painting. It's very colorful in there. A rainbow colored rug and a blue couch.

When we get home the boys are sprawled out on the couches watching TV. "Idiots" I say to them and put my empty bowl into the sink. "Boys, help us do some painting" dad says. "Yes!" they both say and we head upstairs. We get a guest bedroom and dad and the boys clear out the furniture and carry them upstairs to the attic while mom and I place the tarp. When the room is cleared out we open the paint cans and all take long rolling paint brushes. We paint the walls pink with brown polka dots, then brown with pink polka dots. That takes about two hours. Dad had the idea to leave one of the pink wals clear of any polka dots and he and I paint a picture.

Dad takes a pencil and draws out a cherry blossom branch that extends across the wall with cherry blossoms on it. Where it ends the flowers begin to blow off and sprinkle down to the floor. a few butterflies surround the branch. he outlines it with marker and we get to work on painting it. The branch is dark brown and the flowers are light pink and white, while the butterflies are all black.

It looks amazing. "wow" I say, it only took like five hours, but it was worth it. When the paint dries dad and the boys carry a crib in from the attic, a soft comfortable rocking chair, and a pink flower nightlight I used when I was little, a pink drawer, and a box of stuffed animals. Inside of the crib my old teddy bear is placed neatly next to the pillow. A large cookie pillow with pink cheeks is set in the rocking chair.

A little pink rug I had is placed in the middle of the floor and finally, my old pink curtains hung at the window, we get all of the baby clothes from mom and dad's closet and neatly fold them and put them in the dresser. Clothes for a newborn, to around five years old. The bigger clothes go in the bottom drawer.

The boys head downstairs as soon as it's over. My parents and I look around and I hug them and thank them over and over. We're interrupted by the doorbell. "boys don't touch the door" mom calls walking out of the room. dad and I follow behind her. Mom goes to the door and I head into the kitchen and grab more potatoes. I am about to reach for the pot, "beck?" I hear mom say.

What! Why is he here!? I grab the pot and pour water into it. I drop the potatoes in and put it onto the stove and turn the burner up high. "hey" I hear him. I don't turn around. Why should I. he abandoned me. he doesn't love me…does he….

"Celine" he puts a hand on my shoulder and gently turns me around. I look up at him. He's gotten a haircut. His shoulder length hair is gone, now he has the same short hairstyle as hunter.

"hi" I say quietly. "how've you been" he asks. I get straight to the point. "why are you here" I ask. He looks confused. "I came to see you, we haven't talked in a long time" he says. "you hung up on me". his mouth opens a little. "I know. Im sorry" he says. "why'd you do it" I ask, about to cry. "you told me you were pregnant, and I just panicked" he says. "well why didn't you call back" I ask, letting a teardrop escape. He tries to find an answer, "I had to take a minute to think. That was a lot of weight you had put on me and I just, needed to think about it for a second" he says. "a second doesn't mean a whole month!" I cry. "I know baby, I know" he says pulling me into his arms but I resist. "I thought you had run out on me. that you changed your mind about wanting to be with me, and about having a baby" I whisper. He shakes his head, "I will never change my mind about having a baby with you Lenny. I love you and that's never going to change."

I wipe my eyes a bit, "and I didn't call because every time I picked up the phone I was afraid you'd be upset with me" he says taking my hand in his. "and, I got a job. I needed to make enough money" he says. "to buy what" I ask. In answer he goes in his pocket and holds out a diamond ring. My mouth drops open, as he gets down on one knee. "Celine. Will you marry me" he asks. I nod slowly with my hand over my mouth.

He smiles and stands up. He raises my left hand and slides the ring onto my finger. He smiles again and kisses me. oh how I missed that! "you scared me" I laugh and cry at the same time and throw my arms around him. He hugs me tightly and I bury my face into his neck.

"so what about our baby" he says putting a hand on my stomach. "there's a bump" he asks smiling. I smile and pull my shirt up a bit. I turn to the side so he can see. I look to the doorway and see dad standing there watching us. I raise my left hand so he can see the ring.

His eyebrows go up in surprise and he rushes off. Beck leans down and kisses my bump. He wraps his arms around me and holds his head between my breasts so he can look at my stomach. Im sure he didn't mean to place his head where it is but now I really don't care. I missed him so much.

I put my hand into his freshly cut hair and I notice strands of light brown that I've never seen before. I run over it a little with my fingers. Mom and dad rush into the room and smile at what beck and I look like. I remember dad told me that he held mom like this when she was pregnant with me.

Mom takes my hand and gasps at the ring. Beck gets up and holds me. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry so bad. And for hurting her, that really wasn't my intention." He says looking my parents both in the eyes. "if you don't want us married just yet I completely understand but, I just really love her, and I thought that if we're having a baby, then we might as well get married right?", "I think you too should get married. Not sure when but, soon" dad says. We smile, and then I remember the nursery. "Oh Beck I need to show you something" I say eagerly and I lead him upstairs and into the new nursery.

It still smells like paint. He looks around in amazement. "Whoa, when did all of this happen" he asks happily. "Just today" I answer. "It's amazing, but why is it pink" he asks. I smile, "we're going to have a baby girl" I say. "I was hoping for a girl" he says and pulls me into another hug. His hand rubs my bump.

"How are we going to make this work" he asks as we're sitting in the rocking chair. I have the cookie pillow in my hands as I lean on his chest. "Make what work" I ask. "The baby thing, you'll have her soon around March and you'll still be in school, and I still have another year left" he says. I just remembered that, "I live all the way across the country, I'll never be able to see you two until the next birthday party" he says sadly. "Oh baby we'll figure something out, I mean we've done it before" I say. beck tightens his grip on me.

He smiles and chuckles, "what" I ask. "I just can't believe we're going to be parents. Im going to be a father" he says. I smile and lean in to kiss him. "we're going to make great parents, im sure". Our little girl will live a great life. She'll be a beautiful child, of course she would, her father is the son of Finnick Odair! There's no reason to worry anymore, I have Beck now. We'll get through this together. Im sure everything will be fine.

**Review please, but if it's something to tell me how bad my writing is or how messed up my spelling is or anything of that nature please keep that to yourselves. I can't handle criticism, insults or any of that because I will come back, and I won't be happy about what I read. I come on this sight to write stories, not to be nagged about my grammar, you aren't my freakin' English teacher alright! I mean seriously if you don't like my stories then don't read them.**


	14. 13

**Sorry for my little attitude in the last authors no, buts it's the truth. Anyways this chapter takes place 9 months later. I know I skip a lot, but, oh well **** try to enjoy if you can :/**

_Beep beep beep. _I sit up out of bed and slide out from under the blanket. I turn off my alarm clock. I stand up, then catch myself on the dresser as my large stomach weighs me down. Here we go again.

I waddle to the bathroom and take a warm shower, almost cold. Doctor Pillan told me that it sometimes isn't safe to take hot baths or showers, so I take low temperature showers.

The last time beck and I saw each other it was last month for his Hunter's birthday, I was eight months pregnant. He was so happy to see me and was surprised at the size of my stomach. He left two days later. Mom and dad didn't throw the party until the weekend so that whoever was coming to visit from different districts could stay for a few days. Beck and I married, I am now, Celine Odair! His birthday is this month so he'll be coming again. Im also, supposed to have my baby sometime this month so now I have two reasons to be happy.

I get out of the shower and dry off. I walk into my room and put on my underwear. My breast are unbelievably big in my opinion. My bra size is 32 e. I asked Doctor Pillan if I already had milk but he said that I don't get milk until the baby comes.

I dress in boot cut jeans and a gray and purple sweater with a hoody attached to it. I also wear a black skirt that reaches my knees to cover what shows of my stomach because my belly makes my shirt go up. I brush my hair and then my phone rings. Mom and dad got it for me to call beck if I ever needed to call him, to tell him what's going on with me. He also calls to wake me up in the morning because I tend to sleep late. "beat you" I say smiling. "alright just making sure. Have a good day today, I love you" he says. "love you too" I say and hang up. I stuff the phone into my pocket. I groan as I lean over to pick up my bookbag.

I can hear everyone already downstairs. I head down the stairs slowly. It's really awkward appearing infront of my family like this, especially since I'm only 17. But this doesn't compare to school. The students stare me down, all day, during class, through the hallways, at lunch and in the bathroom. Even the teachers. Apparently no one has seen a pregnant person before. I don't really care about what they think of me. I hear them whisper and some giggle but, dad's right. At least I don't sell myself to Cray for about 90cents.

There are already potatoes boiling in the pot. About ten of them. Two for breakfast, three for lunch and the rest just in case I get hungry. I eat a turkey wing from last night as my potatoes boil. When they finish I pack them into my bag, throw on a warm jacket, kiss mom and dad goodbye and the boys and I walk to school. I go a lot slower , they would complain, but they stopped that three weeks after I started to lag behind.

I always have to hold my back because the baby is just so darn heavy I feel like my back will snap. Mom makes the boys hold my bags. They take turns every day. As we walk through the district, many people watch me as I walk. I've gotten used to it. People have been watching me ever since my fourth month of pregnancy.

I'm not the only pregnant girl at school, I'm just the only one nine months in.

We reach the school and I tell the boys to hand me my bags, "mom told us we have to carry them all the way inside for you" hunter says. "No thanks, I can handle it" I say taking my bag. "Love you guys" I say and walk away.

I go into the school and see the only other person I hang out with besides beck. And that's Adalyn. I walk over to her, "hey" I say. "Hey!" she says. "Still in there, eh." he says rubbing my stomach. "Yup. But I can't wait to have her. It's going to be...", "painful" she cuts in. I consider it and not, "yeah". "So, is daddy coming down to see you when you have the baby" she asks. I never told her beck was the father I always just said, 'the daddy'. "Mhmm, yes he is" I say and turn to open my locker. I grab my books and put them into my bag.

"So Celine" I hear a familiar voice. I turn around and see a small group of boys, from the wrestling team. Dad was on the team when he was in school. "What" I ask throwing my bag over one shoulder. "I've been asking you for a while to come over to my place. You say no, then school starts and you're three months pregnant. why is that". He's fairly annoyed.

"So you ask me this EVERYDAY because" I ask twice as annoyed. "Because I want to know who is so special to knock you up when I can't" he asks. "You really want to know" I ask. "The one who is so special to actually get me knocked up, is the father of my baby". "I know that" he says. "Okay then" I say cheerfully, close my locker and Adalyn and I walk off.

I stop in the middle of the hallway, calling for her to stop for a second. I open my bag and take out a potato. I close my bag and put it back on my arm. Mom seasons my potatoes then wraps them in foil for me.

I unwrap the foil and take a large bite. So good! Adalyn laughs and takes my wrist so we can hurry to class. We take our seats. An unfamiliar woman walks in. "hello students, I am Mrs. Harf, and I will be filling in for your teacher today. He is sick with the flu" she says and goes to sit at the teacher's desk. I unwrap my potato more and take another bite.

"excuse me miss" she says and I look up. "me" I ask, my mouth full. The students don't even need to turn to look at me, they've already been staring. "Yes you. Please explain why you are eating in class". "im hungry". "and I'm sure you aren't the only one in this class hungry". "but im certain I'm the only one in this class with cravings", I take another bite. "what's your name" she asks. "Celine" I say back and take another bite. "okay Celine, if you don't want to follow rules then maybe you can follow my finger that's pointing out of the class room and to the principle's office" she says. I hold my hands up, "Mr. Krin always lets me eat in class". "well I am not Mr. Krin, bring that food here and leave out" she orders.

I shrug and stand up slowly. I walk to the front of the class and as soon as she sees my full body her eyes grow wide. I hand over my potato. She doesn't even move. "here" I say. "you didn't say you were pregnant I would have let you keep it" she says. "I told you I had cravings I thought that would be enough to let you know I was pregnant" I say, my arm still extended. She still doesn't move, "do you want me to keep it…" I ask swirling my arm slowly. "yes, you can keep it" she says. I nod and walk back to my seat. I look back at Adalyn and she puts the book infront of her face and laughs. I smile at that and turn back to face forward.

After school I meet my brothers in the school yard. "Hey, can I come over today" Adalyn asks. "sure" I say and the four of us walk back to the victors village. Hunter unlocks the door and we walk in. "mom" I call. She appears from inside of the kitchen, her hair isn't in its braid. "Hi Adalyn" she says after kissing my cheek. "Hi Mrs. Mellark" she says back. "boys go start your homework" mom orders and the boys head into the dining room. "We're going to work on our homework together upstairs." I say and we head to my room.

"it must be hard going up and down those steps everyday" Adalyn says when we reach the top. "Harder and harder everyday" I say and we go to my room. The baby kicks and I smile. I love it when that happens; it just reminds me of my life with her and beck.

I shut my door, grab my nightclothes and head into the bathroom. "just a second" I say to Adalyn. "take as long as you need" she says and begins to take our books out. I shut the door and remove my jacket and sweater, then replace it with my usual black t-shirt.

I remove my skirt and jeans and feel the baby kick again, this time harder. I put my hand on my stomach and then a very fierce pain shoots me and I shout. I get down on my knees and then I feel it again and I shout. I hear something dripping on the floor. I look down and see…my water is breaking!

"mom!" I scream. "mom!", my door burst open in a second and Adalyn comes running in with my mother behind her. She gets me to my feet and says, "Hunter, go get the black towels from the closet!" he comes running upstairs. The pain is so unimaginably bad I can't bear it. I scream and cry, "Oww!" I cry with my arm over my stomach. Mom pulls the blanket off of my bed and our books hit the floor as well. She has me lay down, "breathe baby, I'm going to call your father" she says and runs to her room. He's at work, down at the bakery. It'll take him at least ten minutes to get here if he's running.

It'll take beck hours to get here. I look at my jeans on the bathroom floor. "Adalyn, my phone is in my pants pocket, *pant. Pant* call Beck for me" I plead. She runs to the bathroom and grabs the phone. "beck Odair" she says surprised as she hurries back in. I nod and then scream again.

She puts the phone to her ear as my mother comes back in. she takes the phone, "beck, you have to get down here is fast as you can Celine is in labor" she says trying to be calm. Hunter comes in with a stack of black towels. Mom hangs up the phone and puts the towels under me. "what are they for" I ask breathlessly. "the blood" she says. Blood!

Archer comes upstairs, completely clueless and is ordered to sit in a chair. The contractions are about three minutes apart, and they last for what seems like forever. My legs are cramping and, like mom said, there is blood.

Dad appears soon with Doctor Pillan and a few nurses. He comes over to me, "I called beck" he says to my mother. "Daddy" I ask and breathe out, making him look at me. I breathe in " is he on his way", I breathe out. "He's coming sweetie" he says brushing my hair back.

I smile, and then scream again. My underwear is gone, and doctor Pillan is on the edge of the bed watching closely for any sign that my baby is close. The nurses have clarified that I've dilated about 10 centimeters and Adalyn is holding my hand, trying to keep me calm by talking to me.

"You'll have to miss school for a while" she says. "I'll have, *pant* a lot of work" I say. "Maybe, they'll let you off the hook". "Maybe".

Petty soon I'm instructed to push when I get a contraction. Dad has given me a bag of ice chips so that don't end up breaking Adalyn's hand. It lasts for hours. Soon I hear the doorbell, over and over. Mom goes to answer it and in a minute Beck is running through the door with Aunt Annie and my mother behind him. I'm so relieved to see him. I didn't think he'd make it. I honestly thought I would have the baby in my arms by the time he got here because I didn't know birth took this long!

He drops beside my bed and kisses my cheek roughly. "it's gonna be okay" he says taking my hand. I try as hard as I can to only crunch the ice chip because I don't want to hurt him. His hair has grown back, the light streaks are more apparent this time. "beck I need you" I say in a low voice. He nods and sits on the bed next to me. I scream again, "it hurts" I cry."I know it does, but it'll all be over soon, I promise you". He says kissing my head. Dad comes over to us, "thanks for coming so quickly" he says holding his hand out. Beck shakes it, "I wouldn't miss this for the world" he says.

"push Celine" the doctor orders and again I push. They have m push for another hour until mom starts crying. "I can see the head" she says. The doctor gently wipes away blood then gently pushes my lips apart so to have the baby come little quicker.

Soon I cant take my laying position and pillows are put behind me to help me sit up. Beck whispers in my ear to stop me from crying. "…and we could rock her to sleep every night. She could sleep with us some times. She would hair like one of ours and you could brush it. We can give her a cute little nickname. But the only way to do that is if you do this. You need to push baby" he says squeezing my hand.

I push harder. I want this baby. Our baby. I want the life I dream about as I zone out in school sometimes. I wanna move out and live with Beck in our own home up in a mountain where we can see the town below. I want our child to be happy, have a happy life. I want to watch beck run around with her through the house, having to bend down because she's so small. I want to watch her laugh as Bullet licks her cheek, and have her come into our room because the thunder scares her. I want to have this baby. And I'm so glad beck got me pregnant. It just made my dream come true faster.

I hear crying. I look and see mom crying, but she couldn't make that kind of noise. I look and see beck smiling. He looks at me and turns my attention to the little baby Doctor Pillan has just wrapped in a little pink blanket. My mouth drops open and the baby is put into my arms. Oh my goodness!

I look at the baby. My baby. Beck looks at her too. No, our baby. He wraps his arms around me as I hold our daughter. Mom and dad come over. "you did it honey!" mom says pulling me into her and kissing my head over and over. Dad grabs me next and hugs me tight. "I'm so proud of you baby" he says. I lean and kiss my baby on her head. Her hair looks dark and is stuck to her head. "her hair will dry and you'll see what color it is really" the doctor says. "thank you Doctor Pillan" I say. "you're very welcome" he says.

I turn to Adalyn. "congrats Celine. Oh my god!" she says hugging me. "prepare for everyone asking where I am tomorrow" I joke. She smiles, and cries for me. "would you like me to ignore them" she asks. "yeah" I laugh. I look back at beck and see him, smiling, crying, he stares at the baby. I gently hold the baby to him and put her in his arms. This makes him cry harder, but he's still smiling.

"Hey there little Delenae" he says. Delenae. I love that name. I smile even wider, grab Becks face and kiss him. Grandma comes over with Aunt Annie who cant stop crying. She sets Aunt Annie on the bed next to beck and she throws her arms round Beck. "your dad would have loved to see this" she says. Beck leans his head on his mother and grandma reaches over to hug me. "I am really happy for you" she says in my ear. "thanks Grandma" I say back and hug her tighter.

Beck pulls me over to him and I lean on his shoulder. "what's her name" mom says climbing onto the bed with us. "Delenae Odair".


	15. 14

**Hey I'm back! So Celine and Beck had their baby and they named her Delenae. I personally like that name, and I'm planning on making a third story about the three of them, but I wont go farther than that. If you haven't, check out my story cedars and wheat, then its sequel, fight for love. Now on with the story, becks POV, enjoy.**

Our little Delenae is the most precious thing ever. We've taken her to the hospital and they made her birth certificate and weighed her and what not. Delenae Odair, 7 pounds 8 ounces. The light brown strands in my hair are the color of her silky curls, and she has my eyes.

It's been two months, Celine and I have both been missing school. My mom and Mrs. Everdeen went back to 4 and everyone went back to their normal routine.

Celine and I stay in at her place and take care of our baby; aunt Katniss stays with us but uncle Peeta and the boys head out for work and school.

I open the door to Celine's room and walk in. my beloved is on her bed with the baby in her arms. I shut the door and climb on to bed with her. I sit beside her and kiss her cheek, then Delenae's forehead. She leans on me and I wrap my arm around her. "You're mom's making us lunch" I whisper. Delenae wakes up easily.

"Alright" she says back. I hold my hands out and she places my daughter into my arms. I hold her to my chest and use my finger to gently stroke her hair. "It's as soft as yours" I whisper. She smiles. "Celine, a friend from school is here to see you!" aunt Katniss calls. "Come with me" Celine asks and we head downstairs.

I follow after Celine and she stops in her tracks in the middle of the floor. "What are you doing here" she asks. I look and see a boy, much taller than me with brown hair and gray eyes. Aunt Katniss says that's the seam look here in 12.

"Celine, you've been out of school for a while and I see you don't have that boulder in your stomach anymore. Where's the baby" he says. That's rude. I walk out from behind Celine. "Who are you" I ask. "Who's the kid" he asks her. "Hey, I asked you a question" I say. I give the baby to Celine then walk up to him.

"You're the dad" he asks. "Yeah, why" I ask. "How, you're like eight years old". "Why do you care if I am or not". "I've been asking Celine for a year if she would go out with me and then school starts up and she's three months in. I don't think it's fair you impregnated her when she wouldn't let me". I'm taken aback. "Well if she doesn't want you then just leave her alone".

Just then Delenae starts to cry. "No baby don't cry" Celine says and takes a seat on the couch. "She's hungry" she says to me. "Go ahead and feed her upstairs" I say. She gets back up and says. "I'll go in the kitchen with mom", "alright" I say and kiss her head. She heads into the kitchen and the door shuts behind her.

I turn back to the boy, "why are you here" I ask. "I came to see Celine" he says and leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "Because…", "I see where she gets that from". I wait for an answer. He shrugs, "I like her and I wanted to see her". "Well you can leave now, she's busy", "Who are you kid" he asks. "Beck Odair", "oh Finnick Odair's son" he says nodding, "well I'm Neeson", "alright, well you can go back to school now" I say and gesture to the door. "Why aren't you in school, you're younger", "I have a baby I need to take care of".

Just then Celine walks back in feeding Delenae with a bottle. "Wow, seventeen year old parents", I just turned seven teen two weeks after Delenae was born. "Celine, I didn't know you were such a slut" he says and walks out of the house.

I turn to Celine and see she looks hurt, really, really hurt. "Oh baby" I whisper walking towards her. She gently puts the baby into my arms then rushes into the kitchen.

**Celine POV**

I enter the kitchen and wipe my eyes, "Celine what happened" mom asks walking over. "He called me a slut" I say leaning on the counter. "Who!" she asks. "Neeson".

Beck walks into the room with our baby. Looking at my baby makes me remember that I'm a mother now. I'm seventeen and a mother. Oh I am a slut!

I break out crying.

"Celine" he says standing next to me. I stand up straight and mom puts her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me" she says. "You aren't a slut, do you understand. What happened with you two is nothing for you to be ashamed of, look what happened because of it" she says pointing my attention to the baby. "You have a beautiful baby girl, a caring husband and a family to take care of you. Don't listen to that boy, okay he doesn't know what he's talking about" she assures.

"He only said it because he's mad. He wants you but he can't have you. He's just upset okay don't listen to him" he says. I turn to him and he leans in and kisses me. He gives me back our baby. "See her, he's just jealous".

No wonder I love beck, he's always there for me, making me feel better" I smile at him then mom, "thanks". Mom smiles back then makes plates, a chicken leg each with rice and beverages.

Beck grabs the plates and puts them on the table for us. I walk over there and sit at the table. Beck sits down also. Mom says, "I'll take Delenae for you". I let her take her, "she needs to be fed" I tell her, she nods then leaves out.

I eat my food, "do you like him" he asks. "No" I say grimacing my face, "why would you ask that", "I'm sorry I just wanted to know". "He used to ask me if I wanted to come over to his place, you know for sex", "what did you say" he asks. "Well if I'd said yes then I would've already been a mom long before our first time", "hmm" he nods. "What do you think I'm lying", he shakes his head, "no, it's just the way…he looks at you, and how he just came out of nowhere I just assumed…..", "assumed" I cut him off. "Celine" he says, "no. so you just assumed, that I like liked him, and that things happen between us when you're not around. Why would you think that!", "I don't think that Celine", "well you pretty much just said it. What you assumed that I like him, and I go behind your back…", "Celine, relax" he says getting up from his chair. I look away. He takes my hand and has me stand up.

"Baby listen. I trust you okay; I know you wouldn't do anything behind my back, and not with him. Especially not with him, you're mine remember. And you said that you want me only, remember that", he starts to tickle me, "you remember", I laugh then nod my head. He holds his arms out for me and I walk into them and he hugs me tight. "Neeson only said that because he's jealous of us. Like your mom said," he bends to my height,"we're parents now. We have our own baby. He said it. He doesn't think its fair you had my baby instead of his. That's why he called you a slut, because he's mad."

"I don't think that about you, I'm happy we had a baby, aren't you. "Of course" I reply. "Then don't listen to anyone else about our life, and what's wrong with it, because we think it's perfect. Alright." I nod then hug him again.

I feel much better, family always brightens my mood. "I love you, beck" I say. "Love you too. Now, lets eat" he says and we sit back down.

After lunch beck and I head upstairs to my mothers room. She is in the mirror braiding her hair, and Delenae is asleep on the bed. "Thanks mom" I say and pick up my baby. "Oh Celine, school is almost over, you need to start going back if you want to graduate" she says looking at me through the mirror. "What about Delenae" I say. "I'll watch her" she says. "Oh, um. Ok, I guess I could start Monday" I say nodding at her.

She grabs her old hunting jacket and puts it on. "Alright, well I'm heading to the woods, would one of you like to come with me" she asks. "I would" I say and beck takes the baby from me. "Go ahead, I'll watch her" he says and we head to my room. I dress in the hunting jacket mom got me and boots. I keep my hair out as always, I don't really like to braid my hair like she does. I think it's her thing.

I go into my closet and grab my bow and sheath of arrows. "I guess I'll see you in a couple hours" I tell beck then lean in and kiss him. He strokes my hair then smiles at me. "Catch something good" he says and then goes back to looking at Delenae. She's awake, something rare nowadays. Her green eyes dart back and forth and then she smiles. Beck kisses her nose, "hey baby girl. Heeyy" this makes me smile.

Beck puts his fingers in her hands and she holds on tightly. He chuckles then looks up at me. "Aww, she looks just like you" I smile then kiss her head. "Celine" mom calls. "Bye. Oh and my dad will be here soon for lunch, please try and get along with him" I plead and walk out.

**Beck POV**

Uncle Peeta comes through the door about twenty minutes after Celine and aunt Katniss leave. I carry my baby in my arms and gently rub her back as I carefully make my way downstairs. I'm so cautious when it comes to carrying her, I almost dropped her once. Now Celine won't let me walk around with her too much.

I head into the kitchen where uncle peeta is in the kitchen fixing himself a salad. "Hi" I say, we aren't exactly very fond of each other, but Celine wants me to try to get along with him. He hates me I know he does. I took his daughters virginity, then impregnated her and made her a mother when she was seventeen. He has all the reason to dislike me.

"Hi. Where are the girls" he asks getting a knife and chopping up lettuce. "They went out hunting." I say and hold my daughter tighter, she's starting to slip. Uncle Peeta looks at the baby, "that isn't how you hold her" he says and puts the knife down. He walks over and takes the baby from me then places her into my arms correctly. "Make sure you hold her head so you don't hurt her neck" he says. I chuckle, "huh, you seem to know a lot about babies" I say. I know that's not the best thing to say, but this is an awkward moment. I have nothing else to say.

"Well I have three kids so I know a thing or two about them." He replies. Delenae reaches up and tugs at my hair. I smile and so does he. "You two…made…a very beautiful baby" he says and nods. "Thanks" I say and he goes back to cutting up his lettuce.

I know I really shouldn't ask this but, I don't want to get into trouble by doing it and not asking. It's just that, Celine is so beautiful. I want to love her like we did before Delenae, before the pregnancy. I just need to…I can't help it.

"Uncle Peeta I wanted to ask your permission." I say slowly. He looks up at me, then continues chopping. Sheesh, he's so serious. He used to be so friendly and silly when I was younger…probably because he was a new father and wasn't used to the responsibility of having to take care of a child. I know im not.

"I wanted to ask if Celine and I could… um…do…" he glares at me, "do..." he asks. "You know..it". his mouth drops open, "are you out of your mind" he says but keeps his voice low so he doesn't scare the baby. I don't answer, but when I open my mouth to say something he cuts me off, "I think you two have done enough of IT, already. The last time you did IT, you got her pregnant. And the reality of that wasn't exactly the best thing ever but I was willing t overlook it for her sake." "I'll be more careful this time I promise. I'll use protection and everything" I assure. "She's only seventeen, beck. She needs time to actually grow up. You're still kids. I said I would allow children when you two were older, alright eighteen, don't push your luck." The knife is pointed at me. "I wont get her pregnant again I promise, I just want to try ag…", "try!" I see where Celine gets that from.

"No, there is no trying, you've tried enough. Look at you, just turning seventeen and already with a baby." I understand what Celine meant when she said her parents are scolding us about something they did themselves. But I already know that the only reason they're so mad about what we did is because they care about us and want to make sure we have our lives in order. Delenae has only been here two months and I have to admit caring for her is harder than it may seem.

"well I understand that but Delenae isn't an excuse of why I cant show my love for Celine, we're a married couple..", "because you impregnated my daughter", he's beginning to raise his voice. Delenae starts to cry and I leave the room and put her on the couch to sleep.

I walk back into the kitchen and lean against the counter. "Uncle peeta just hear me out..." I ask, "No beck. No. you cannot touch her, you cannot sleep with her. If I catch you doing anything like that you're gonna pay, understand" he says, the knife just inches from my chest. "if you continue asking me things like this, then I wont allow you to be with my daughter for a long time. She deserves a well educated man who can take care of her and her children. Not a little boy". This offends me greatly. "why are you treating me like this, what did I do" I ask. "you impregnated my daughter, she had a baby! How else am I supposed to react!" he shouts. What! "w-what are you saying, you don't like our daughter". "beck, I love your daughter. I really, really do. But it's just SO HARD to get along with someone who's done such bad things to someone I care about".

I don't understand at all. "aunt Katniss said that there was nothing for Celine and I to be ashamed of, and that what happened is good. My mom told me that you two led the rebellion, which means you watched millions die. Well what I did is a good thing. Celine and I made a baby, okay, a life. And I know that's all you and aunt Katniss want more than anything. For people to have a chance at life. Celine and I made that happen so why are you so upset with it" I ask.

He cant think of an answer to what I just said, and that makes me feel proud but instead of answering my question all he does is lower his knife and continue making his salad. "if I ever catch you, doing ANYTHING inappropriate to or with Celine, you're gonna get it." He gets dressing out if the fridge and opens it. "keep that in mind. Okay" he takes a fork and his lunch, then walks out of the room.


	16. 15

**Yeesh, someone seems a little grumpy. But peeta has a good reason so don't judge him. If you haven't reviewed please go back and do so before you move on. I want to thank "Nafisah" for all of her reviews. This chapter may be short, and bad because im using Microsoft 2003 and it's not what I use to type usually so none of this feels normal. Now on with the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Goodnight" I say to Celine as she climbs into bed with Delenae beside her. "Where are you going" she asks. "I'm gonna go sleep in the other room" I say. Uncle Peeta doesn't want me to sleep with her. "Why, you always sleep with me" she says sitting up. "I know, but your dad doesn't want us sleeping in the same bed, so, I'm gonna go before he finds me in here" I say. She gets out of bed and walks over. "Alright, well...I love you" she says and hugs me. I hug her back. She kisses my cheek, then my lips.

The kiss is heated and it just makes me crave more. She grabs my wrists and has me place my hands all over her torso. Is she crazy, she knows that if we continue well get caught. It's like my hands have a mind of their own. The rub her sides and back, pushing up her little tank top. "Celine, we can't" I whisper. "Then why are you still touching me" she asks seductively. I chuckle then press her skinny body against mine. "Because I can't help it" I whisper back. I see her smile.

"Well no one's stopping you", she says back. "But your dad...", "isn't going to catch us" she cuts in. her arms wrap around my neck. "Love me" she asks then kisses me again. I shut my eyes and hold her tighter.

Just then there is a knock on the door and it flies open. I slip my hands from out of her shirt just as uncle peeta makes an appearance. "What's going on in here" he asks. "We were saying goodnight" Celine says. "Beck, head on out now" he orders. I take my hands away from Celine and walk for the door. "Wait, can you take Delenae to the nursery for me" she asks. I nod then go over to the bed and gently pick up the baby. I carry her the way uncle peeta showed me and slowly make my way out. He pats my shoulder and when I step out he shuts the door behind me.

**Celine POV**

Dad shuts the door behind beck and then crosses his arms. I don't want what I'm about to say sound disrespectful but, I know there isn't any other way to say it. "Dad what's your problem", "you know what my problem is. I don't want you two alone together" he says. "Why not we were just kissing", "yeah you were "just kissing"" he repeats.

"Can we sit down and talk about this." I ask and he accepts. We sit on my bed.

"dad, tell me what's wrong. You're so angry nowadays, I don't understand why". "I don't want you and beck to…", "to what dad, you don't want us to...make love I understand; you don't want us to sleep in the same bed, okay, that's reasonable. But why can't I at least kiss him, or be with him, dad" I ask. I keep my voice low and stay calm.

"Celine, you're my daughter, my very first child. You've been here for seventeen years and that time has gone by so quickly. You're going to leave me soon." That's why he so mad he doesn't me to leave him yet.

"You and beck are just, moving too quickly, Celine. You're seventeen years old; you're going to leave me in a year. I already know you will because you have your own child. You're a parent, you have responsibilities now.". "Dad, it must be hard to watch me grow up so quickly, but you need to calm down. Even when I move out and start my life with beck, that doesn't mean I won't always come to see you and mom. Beck and I, we're going to grow up. Okay."

"I just want you to have a good life. I'm sorry if I've been too hard on you two but I was willing to trust the two of you together before I found out you what you two had done when we were away" he says. "I would apologize for that but our first time is what impregnated me. That's what gave me Delenae". Dad sighs, "Celine, I wont keep you from living your life, but while you're here, please…please…just be my baby girl until you leave" he begs.

"Dad I'll always be your baby girl" I say and hug him. He hugs me back. He chuckles, "no matter how old I get I'll always be your baby" I say. He kisses my head then nods. "Thanks baby, you made me feel so much better" he smiles. "I'll tell beck he can come back in" he says and gets up. Talking out our problems is so much easier.

Beck walks in two minutes later with Delenae. She doesn't have anything on but a diaper. Dad walks in behind him. "I'm sorry for being so tough on you" he says to beck. "It's fine" he says. Dad looks at the baby and smiles, "I like the way she has Finnick's hair" he says. This gets becks attention, "what" he says. "She has bronze hair like your dad. Can't you tell" he says. "I thought it was light brown like mine" beck says pulling a strand of hair so that dad can see. "That's bronze beck" he says. "Oh, wow!" beck exclaims happily and I smile.

Dad leaves out and beck climbs into bed with me. He lays the baby between us then kisses my forehead. "Thanks for talking to him" he whispers, I nod. "Wow, I didn't know her hair was bronze" I say gently twirling a curl on my finger. Beck smiles and wraps his arm around us. I hold my baby to my chest and we fall asleep.

The next day is a Saturday and I wake up around noon but my parents and the boys are gone. I sit up and find beck lying on the floor with Delenae asleep on his chest. "Where is everyone I don't hear the usual Saturday ruckus" I ask "your dad and archer went to the bakery and your mom and hunter went into the woods. We have the house to ourselves" he says smiling. I get out of bed and kneel before him.

I gently rub Delenae's back then pick her up. "The house is empty, which means that we wont get caught". I take Delenae to the nursery and place her in the crib and put the pacifier into her mouth. I go back into my room and shut the door. Beck is sitting on my bed. I walk over and sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "This should be fun" I whisper then push him back.

**Katniss POV**

"Hunter c'mon we have to go" I call to my son throwing my game bag over my shoulder. Hunter climbs down from a tree and puts his bag over his shoulder like mine. He can't shoot but he's excellent with snares just like his father. We've been out here for hours and I'm tired. Our bags are full so now we can go home.

We leave the woods and go into the meadow. "Mom what time is it" hunter asks me. I look around, "it has to be around six" I reply. "So shouldn't peeta and archer be on their way home now" he asks. "Yeah, we'll probably meet them on our way" I say and we start to walk through the district.

"Mom!" I hear Archer. I turn and see my two blonde headed boys walking not far behind. They catch up and I hug archer then kiss peeta. "How was your day" I ask him. "Fine" he says and the four of us walk.

We get to the victors village and I hear Celine shout. Oh they'd better not be doing what I think they are. I turn to peeta and he's furious. We head inside and hear Celine and beck moaning, and Delenae crying. What did they do to her? "Boys stay down here" I order and peeta and I head upstairs. I stop peeta from going in and we head into the nursery first.

I pick up the baby and grab a bottle and feed her to have her calm down. Oh those two are in so much trouble. They leave their baby to go hungry for hours while they disobey us and have sex! "Lets go" I say to peeta and we rush to Celine's room.

The door is thrown open and what I see is my daughter's bare back, her stringy hair at her waist. "Celine!" peeta and I shout at the same time. She hops up and she and beck hide under the blanket. "I can explain!" Celine says. "Oh you can explain!" peeta says storming into the room. Celine and beck poke their heads out from under the blanket.

Peeta points at beck, "you!" The baby starts to cry again and I have to go into my room.

**Peeta POV**

Oh this boy is gonna get it. I specifically told him no. and he does this anyway! "I trusted you and this is what you do!" I shout. "Uncle Peeta, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hurt me" he begs. "Cover yourselves" I order and turn my back then tap my foot impatiently. I hear them move around. "We're covered" Celine says in a low voice. I whip around and grab becks arm then pull him out of the bed. I throw him into the wall and use my fists to let out my anger.

"Dad stop it!" Celine shouts yanking on my arm. "Let go!" I scream at her. Katniss runs in and pulls Celine away then grabs my arms and pulls me away from the boy. He bruising but I don't care. He deserves it. I actually thought I could trust him, but I guess not.

"Get out of my house beck!" I order, "Dad!" Celine shouts and runs in front of me. "He can't leave; we need to take care of Delenae!' she says. "Take care of Delenae! I thought I could trust you to behave but I guess not. You left her in the nursery by herself, she's been crying for hours! You don't know how to take care of a baby; you can't even follow simple directions! That's why I wanted you two separated!" I scream. "Dad don't separate us, we'll behave. This was my fault, I made him do it." She confesses desperately. After our talk yesterday! Did she just say those things to get me to let beck in the room with her.

"Well if you want to be with him so much then you can leave too!" I blurt out. Her mouth drops open, "peeta" Katniss yells. "Wha-but dad!", "no!You don't want to live by the rules your mother and I enforce then you go and make your own. Get out!"


	17. 16

**Someone is pissed. Peeta has every right to act that way, Celine just won't listen. Now on with the story. Enjoy!**

Dad didn't make me leave, but Beck had to. Mom and Hazelle take care of Delenae while I'm at school, and unfortunately I was impregnated again, but dad took me to get an abortion. When I come home I have to stay in my room, except to get things for my baby and for meals. Her crib was moved to my room, so now when she cries it's even louder.

As the months went by breast feeding became a little painful. I woke up one morning and saw she had teeth. She had to be about five or six months old when I noticed her teething on things. Around nine months old is when I decided to feed her with baby food.

She's learning how to talk, but all she can say is mama. I remember how excited I was when I heard her mumble a 'mama' while scribbling in a coloring book with crayons. I was leaning up against my bed painting. I called everyone upstairs and that day was one of the few times my parents had actually smiled in my presence.

"Mama!" Delenae squeals. I wake up and look over at her crib. She's standing up, bouncing up and down. Her bronze curls bouncing. Her smile consists of a few teeth and her hands look chubby as they hold onto the bars.

I'm so tired, I barely get sleep. I get out of bed and walk over to my growing daughter, "hey baby" I say. She holds her hands up to me and I pick her up. I go back to my bed and sit down with her on my lap. "Good morning baby" I say and rub my nose against hers. She claps her hands.

I play around with her a little while, making faces and weird noise and blowing into her stomach to make that farting sound. The only problem with making her happy is that she gets really loud, but no one seems to mind.

Just then a beep comes from my computer and I smile. "Daddy wants to talk to us. Can you say daddy" she just smiles. I carry her in my arms as I go over to the computer table. I accept the video chat and beck's face appears on the screen. I never told him about the abortion, and I don't plan to.

"Hey!" he says. I point at the computer screen and say, "this is daddy. Delenae look. Daddy" she points at beck and says, "Daddy". Beck and I get excited. "Good job Ellen!" he says clapping. He calls her Ellen, he got it out of her name, Delenae. She starts to hit the table, smiling. "How are you baby girl" he says. I stand her up on my legs and say, "give daddy kiss". Beck puts his cheek to the screen and Delenae kisses it. "Aww" I say and sit her back down.

"Thanks baby. I miss you guys" he says. "We miss you too. We'll be together in a month or two. We can get a house down there in four and everything" I smile at him. Beck and I talked about where we would live and district four is the best place to stay, especially since beck still needs to be with his mom, I don't think she can handle him not being around.

"Cant wait for that" he says. We spend the next hour talking until I hear everyone downstairs and I tell him I need to go. He blows me a kiss then closes the chat. I get up from the chair and take Delenae with me downstairs. She sits in my lap as I eat my breakfast. I feed her little spoonfuls of mashed peas.

"Can I feed her Celine" archer asks. The boys love to feed her. "Sure, go get the high chair" I say. Archer goes and gets the high chair from the corner and sets it next to his chair. I stand up and put my baby in the chair. I push the baby food over to him and he feeds her. Food drips from her mouth and onto her bib.

Archer is twelve now, and hunter will be thirteen in a week, I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult. Beck on the other hand is still seventeen, but his birthday is next month anyways. Just thirty something days until we can be together. I haven't been with him since dad kicked him out.

When archer is finished her food I take her bib off and take her with me upstairs. I burp her then lay her down on my bed on top of a small mat I use when I'm out and need to change her diaper.

I remove her little night gown and change her diaper. I sit her up and grab a tube of baby lotion from my dresser and apply it to her tan colored skin. I gently brush her hair then dress her in warm clothes. I set her on the floor and let her color while I wash and dress. I graduated from school months ago, so now I just go to Hazelle's house. She doesn't really have anyone with her, all of her children are adults and have moved on, so my mother and I go there.

After a few minutes there's a knock on my door. "Come in" I say. Mom walks in and shuts the door. "Ready to go" she asks. "Yeah" I say and pick up my child. We head downstairs and we layer up. I put Delenae's pink coat on her, a matching hat and white boots. We head out and walk down to the seam.

I've seen pictures of what it used to look like back when my mom was a teenager. Now it's beautiful, green grass, kids running around, and large houses. Not as large as the houses in the victors village but, close.

We head to Hazelle's house and I let Delenae try to knock, but with her tiny hands all she can do is quietly hit it with her palms. I knock harder and the door opens. "Hi girls" she says and opens the screen door. She gasps, "Delenae!" I let her hold her. Delenae isn't very fond of most people, but she's beginning to get used to Hazelle. Anyone other than me, my parents, the boys, beck and Hazelle she'll cry.

We go inside and enjoy hot cups of tea and a bottle of milk for the baby. We chat for hours. "Celine is moving to district four with Beck next month" mom says. "Aw really" Hazelle says looking at me. I nod, "yeah". "Well I'm going to miss you" she says rubbing my arm. I smile, "I'll miss you too".

The conversations are mostly about beck and I, about how well Delenae is turning out, how soon beck and I will be having more kids, how I'm a pretty good parent considering my age.

At the end of the day mom and I take Delenae with us back home. Dad isn't so tough now like he was the first month since beck left. "Hey baby" he says hugging me. "Hi" I say. He picks up Delenae and throws her up in the air, she laughs. He kisses her cheek then puts her on the floor and she crawls away.

Mom and dad kiss as usual when they reunite, "dinner?" she asks. "Mhmm, pasta" he says smiling. I head out and find Delenae in the living room. She's on all fours and before I can even think about it she's standing on her own. I move closer and watch quietly. "Mom, dad" I whisper so they can hear me. They walk in and see the baby. Her leg moves a little then rises upwards and she takes a step. My mouth drops open.

She takes another step and I squeal. "Oh my God!" Just then Delenae falls down. She walked! My daughter walked. My parents clap and hug me. I go over to my child and pick her up. "Good job baby!" I say to her and kiss her over and over. I have to tell beck. I take her upstairs and I video chat beck.

"hey babe" he says. "Delenae walked!" I say. "She did!" he asks. I nod. "Daddy!" Delenae says. "you walked Ellen!" he asks. I clap for her and she copies. "She got so big, she's so pretty she looks just like you!" he says. "I know, of course she'd be beautiful her granddad is Finnick Odair" I say. He smiles and nods. "Alright the next time she walks I'll video tape it and send it to you. But it's almost time for her bath". "You know you're a really good mother" he says leaning into the screen. "Thank you" I say. He smiles, "I can't wait to be with you, Celine. I miss you so much", "I miss you too" I say hugging the baby to my chest. "I miss you also Ellen" he says looking down at our baby.

He looks back up at me, "we're gonna have a great life together I promise, we're gonna get jobs and a car, have more babies. I promise the day we move into our new house I'm gonna make love to you all night long" he says and I blush. "I'd love that but more babies would mean more work". I would know. He shrugs understandingly. "well I see what you mean by that, you've been taking care of our little girl for a while all by yourself. I wanna get back to you as early as possible", I don't have a response.

He makes me a promise, "don't worry, I'll come and get you two the day I turn eighteen".

**Stop and review please. Thanks. This next chapter will be the last one until I start the third story, I'll come up with a name for it soon. After the last chapter I'll go back to fight for love. I stopped at chapter seven. Check it out iof you haven't, and if you haven't read Cedars and wheat check that out first. Alright, see you in the next chapter!**


	18. 17

**Welcome to the last chapter of Endless love. We did it! Anyway, enjoy.**

I run outside and throw my arms around his neck. "I missed you!" I cry. He holds me tight. "I missed you too. But, we're adults now!" he says and kisses me. "Daddy!" Delenae squeals. We turn and see our daughter at the door, holding onto the wall. Beck lets me go and runs up the stairs and onto the porch. He picks her up and hugs her tight, "hey baby girl!" he kisses her cheeks.

I packed Delenae and my bags a week ago, my room is empty and so is the nursery. Mom can't stop crying. She said before beck got here that she was going to miss me more than I would know, and that things would be different without me since I've been around the longest. But it's pretty obvious she and dad will have another baby to fill the void.

Dad and beck have a long chat, about how beck needs to support me, and treat me correctly, or else he'll hurt him. I said goodbye to the boys and to everyone else in the district that I knew including Hazelle.

By noon the three of us have boarded the train to four. Delenae sleeps the whole time and I stay in becks arms. I'm ready to live my life with him. His mother talked to Paylor for us and she got us a house in the victors' village. I mean why not, we're the offspring of the most famous victors in Panem.

We wont need to get jobs now which means that we get to spend every second with our child, and watch her grow into a beautiful little girl. No, into a beautiful young woman.

"I cant believe we're actually doing this. Are you ready" beck asks me. I look up and smile at him. I lean in and kiss him pationately. "I'm ready"


End file.
